Highschool Love Story
by baby baekkie
Summary: Kisah enam namja tampan yang memiliki perjanjian 'tak akan menyentuh yeojachingu mereka selagi mereka blm menikah' tanpa sepengetahuan kekasih mereka. Akankah mereka dapat bertahan? Ditambah lagi konflik percintaan mereka yang cukup rumit. Crack pair , GS / KyuHyuk/ SiChul, YunJae, SuDo, KiHae, KrisTao, slight : HunHan, DaeBaek or KaiBaek dll
1. Chapter 1

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash

* * *

Orestad School merupakan sekolah swasta termewah bertaraf internasional yang berada di kota Seoul. Sekolah ini berdiri diatas lahan seluas 1000 hektar, terdiri dari tiga gedung utama yang merupakan tempat para siswa/siswi menimba ilmu dan dua gedung lagi yang berfungsi sebagai asrama. Orestad School memiliki banyak fasilitas olahraga diantaranya enam lapangan tenis, dua lapangan hoki, dua kolam renang indoor, lapangan golf dan masih banyak lagi. Dengan biaya sekitar $ 3000 per bulan, tak semua anak bisa menjadi siswa/siswi di sekolah ini, sekolah ini dihuni oleh siswa/siswi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Memiliki 400 siswa kelas 7 sampai 9, 500 siswa kelas 10 sampai 12 dan 375 mahasiswa dengan 50 siswa internasional yang berasal dari 18 , negara sekolah ini dijadikan sebagai sekolah impian.

Bukan hanya karena fasilitasnya yang mewah sekolah ini juga dihuni oleh enam namja tampan, tiga diantaranya merupakan anak dari orang paling berpengaruh di Seoul, bisa dibilang mereka adalah namja –namja idaman kaum hawa. Dengan wajah tampan, kekayaan, dan kecerdasannya, mereka bahkan sampai memiliki fans yang berasal dari luar sekolah mereka.

Tapi sayangnya empat dari enam namja tampan itu telah memiliki yeojachingu yang tak kalah terkenalnya karena kecantikan dan kemampuan yang mereka miliki, walaupun dua dari mereka tidak berasal dari kalangan atas tetapi kecantikan dan kemampuan mereka menutupi status social mereka. Kalau begitu mari kita lihat bagaimanakah keadaan Orestad School.

Saat ini kebanyakan siswa dan siswi Orestad School sedang berada di kantin mereka yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah café itu sambil menikmati makanan mereka, karena saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat setelah mereka berkutat dengan pelajaran yang sangat memusingkan yang bisa membuat kepala siapapun mengeluarkan asap tebal karena melihat angka-angka yang berderet dengan sangat cantiknya.

Disudut kantin memang merupakan tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk enam pangeran sekolah yang merupakan anak dari pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah itu. Terlihat lima namja tampan dan empat yeoja cantik yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja besar berbentuk bundar dengan ukiran-ukiran artistik, mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka dimulai dari seorang namja berambut pirang dengan wajah blasterannya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan sebuah buku tebal, namja itu bernama Wu Yifan yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Kris ia adalah namja blasteran Cina Kanada. Keluarganya merupakan pengusaha di bidang furniture yang memiliki cabang di Korea, Cina dan Kanada. Kris adalah seorang namja yang cool dan tak banyak bicara, hanya dengan tatapan matanya ia dapat membuat banyak yeoja tergila-gila padanya. Duduk di kelas 10.

Lalu disebelahnya ada namja berambut hitam dengan kulit putih seputih salju yang kini sibuk dengan PSP nya, namanya Kim Kibum ia adalah putra dari seorang mentri perdagangan korea selatan. Tak jauh beda dengan Kris, Kibum adalah seorang namja yang sangat cool, tak banyak bicara namun ketika ia tersenyum maka akan banyak yeoja yang berteriak histeris karena melihat senyum mautnya yang dijuluki sebagai killer smile. Kibum duduk di kelas 11.

Disebelah Kibum duduk seorang yeoja cantik berkulit seputih susu dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam, yang kini sedang sibuk memoles kuku-kuku cantiknya dengan cat kuku. Dia adalah Kim Heechul, yeoja yang sering disebut sebagai lady di Orestad School ini merupakan puteri seorang pemilik dari salah satu agensi besar di korea yaitu Hee Entertaiment yang selalu mencetak artis-astis sukses yang ketenarannya hingga kancah internasional. Heechul adalah seorang yeoja moody yang sikapnya bisa berubah-ubah hanya dalam hitungan menit. Heechul duduk di kelas 12.

Disebelah Heechul duduk seorang namja tampan bertubuh athletis yang memiliki lesung pipi diwajah tampannya, kini tengah sibuk memperhatikan tingkah yeoja di sebelahnya dia adalah Choi Siwon. Putra seorang pengusaha terkaya di korea, bisnis keluarganya bergerak di bidang elektronik dan otomotif. Siwon adalah orang yang ramah, sopan dan taat beragama, dengan senyum jokernya ia dapat membuat banyak yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Siwon duduk di kelas 11 dan dia adalah namjachingu Heechul.

Disebelah Siwon duduk seorang yeoja imut bermata bulat tengah sibuk membaca buku resep makanan, dia adalah DO Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memang tidak berasal dari kalangan atas seperti yang lainnya, ia bisa bersekolah di Orestad School karena beasiswa yang diberikan pihak sekolah bagi siswa/siswi cerdas. Kepribadiannya cute dan ramah. Kyungsoo masih duduk di kelas 10.

Disebelah Kyungsoo duduk seorang namja tampan berwajah ramah yang sedang menyandarkan dagunya di bahu sang yeoja imut. Namanya Kim Joon Myeon tapi ia sering dipanggil Suho, berkepribadian baik dan ramah. Senyum malaikatnya dapat membuat para yeoja terbang ke langit ketujuh namun sayang ia sudah memiliki yeojachingu yaitu gadis mungil yang bernama Kyungsoo. Suho duduk dikelas 11. Dan dia adalah putra dari seorang pengusaha terkaya ke-3, bisnis keluarganya adalah Properti.

Disebelah suho duduk seorang namja tampan dengan bentuk bibir unik seperti bentuk love, yang sedang sibuk berbincang dengan seorang yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya sambil merangkul pundak yeoja itu. dia adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah seorang namja yang berwibawa dan dewasa. Ia putra seorang pengusaha yang bergerak dibidang perhotelan. Kini ia duduk di kelas 12.

Disebelah Yunho duduk seorang yeoja cantik berambut cokelat terang yang sedaritadi berbincang dengan Yunho. Namanya Kim Jaejoong, yeoja dengan kepribadian kalem ini bukanlah siswi yang berasal dari keluarga kaya, ia bisa bersekolah disini karena dibiayai oleh paman dan bibinya yang sudah menganggap ia seperti anaknya sendiri. Yeoja cantik ini duduk di kelas 12 dan ia adalah yeojachingu Yunho.

Dan disebelah Jaejoong duduk seorang yeoja berambut cokelat gelap, dengan bibir pouty alami dia adalah Lee Hyukjae, ia kini sedang sibuk dengan smartphone nya. Hyukjae adalah anak dari kalangan atas, ibunya adalah seorang arsitek sedangkan ayahnya memiliki restaurant perancis yang cabangnya sudah tersebar di amerika, Taiwan, dan Singapore. Hyukjae adalah seorang yeoja dengan kepribadian yang ceria, baik dan ramah. Hyukjae duduk di kelas 11.

.

.

"Lebih baik kita memesan makanan sekarang karena 20 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" Usulan Heechul berhasil mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dari kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ne, aku setuju. Jadi sekarang giliran siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

Semua mata memandang kearah Kris, sedangkan Kris yang dipandangi tetap acuh dan terus sibuk dengan buku tebalnya.

"Ya! Naga oleng, jangan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku tebalmu itu. Cepat pesan makanan!" Sembur sang lady Heechul yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah sok-lupa Kris.

"Ck… arraseo dasar noona cerewet. Cepat tulis apa yang ingin kalian makan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan melanjutkan acara membacaku yang lebih berharga dari pada memesan makanan" Sahut Kris yang kesal karena acara membacanya diganggu.

"OMO" pekik Kyungsoo membuat semua mata memandang kearah Kyungsoo

"Wae Kyungie? Apa ada masalah?" Suho bertanya dengan khawatir pada yeoja mungilnya.

"Ani oppa hanya saja untuk pertama kalinya Kris bisa berbicara lebih dari lima kata. Daebaak!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan girang sambil bertepuk tangan sontak semua yang ada di sana terkekeh geli mendengar celotehan Kyungsoo berbeda dengan Kris yang kini membulatkan matanya Shok '_memangnya aku ini anak umur satu tahun yang baru belajar bicara, dasar mata bulat' _batin Kris.

"Aigo kupikir kenapa" Suho mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Hyukkie kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yan kini sedang sibuk mencatat pesanan teman-temannya.

"Eumm…. Aku mau pesan yang seperti biasa saja eonni" Jawab Hyukjae masih sibuk dengan smartphone nya.

"Kalau Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi

Baru saja Hyukjae ingin menjawab telah ada seseorang yang menjawabnya lebih dulu " Aku yang seperti biasanya saja Jae noona"

Mendengar suara familiar yang mengintrupsi perkataannya Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari sumber suara itu dan benar saja namja yang sedari tadi sibuk bertukar pesan dengannya kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun namjachingu Hyukjae. Seorang putra dari pengusaha kontruksi yang merupakan orang terkaya ke-2 di korea. Keluarga Kyuhyun juga pemilik dari salah satu rumah sakit besar yang ada di Seoul. Kyuhyun adalah seorang namja yang cool dan suka mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas. Seringaian evilnya bisa membuat banyak yeoja terhipnotis dan menggilainya.

"Kyu~~ kapan kau datang?" Tanya Hyukjae dengan manja

"Sejak Jae noona menanyakan pesananmu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan handphonemu hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku"

"Ish… itu salahmu, jika kau sudah ada di belakangku kenapa kau malah mengirimiku pesan" Hyukjae mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sering menggodanya.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir pouty Hyukjae "Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu chagiya…. Atau kau mau aku melahap bibirmu sekarang juga?" Kyuhyun menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Hyukjae yang kini memerah karena malu.

"Ish… memalukan dasar pervet" Cibir Hyukjae sebelum ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah yeojachingunya.

"Berhenti bermesraan di depanku Hyung" Kris menggerutu saat melihat tingkah lovely dovey pasangan Kyuhyuk.

"Wae? Kau cemburu eoh? makanya cepat cari yeojachingu agar kau bisa bermesraan seperti kami naga blasteran" Kris hanya berdecak kesal saat mendeangar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Sudah-sudah…. Ini Kris lebih baik kau pesankan makanan kami" Jaejoong memberikan kertas berisi semua pesanan teman-temannya kepada Kris dan Kris pun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan.

"Kau darimana saja Kyu?" Yunho mencoba membuka obrolan baru.

"Aku dari ruang kepala sekolah, Hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun masih asik membelai sayang rambut sang kekasih.

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya " Wae? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwo menimpali

"Ani, aku hanya di minta untuk membimbing dua siswa pindahan untuk berkeliling sekolah ini"

"Siswa pindahan? Siswa beasiswa lagi?" Tanya Heechul

"Kenapa ada siswa pindahan di pertengahan semester?" Kini giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya "Satu siswa pindahan dari jepang dan yang satunya mendapat beasiswa dia dari bunsan"

"Oppa, mereka namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Kyungsoolagi penasaran.

"Yeoja" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyu~ bolehkah aku ikut menemanimu berkeliling sekolah?" Hyukjae yang kini sedang bersandar di bahu Kyuhyun turut buka suara.

"Wae chagy? Kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam pada mereka eoh?" Goda Kyuhyun menjawil hidung Hyukjae.

"Aniyo, aku percaya padamu Kyu. Aku hanya ingin mengenal mereka lebih dulu, mungkin saja salah satu mereka ada yang cocok untuk menjadi yeojachingu Kibummie atau Kris" Jawab Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar.

Kibum yang mendengar namanya disebut mempause gamenya "Wae? Kenapa nama ku disebut?"

"Bummie, aku mau mencarikanmu yeojachingu agar ada yang memperhatikanmu. Jadi kau ingin gadis yang seperti apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Kibum dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae.

"Aku ingin seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati dan memiliki senyum manis yang bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum, gadis yang ramah dan ceria yang bisa mengalihkanku dari game dan buku-buku tebal. Mungkin gadis seperti dirimu" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada dirinya, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Hyukjae terdiam sebentar "Hmm... sepertinya ini akan sulit. tapi aku harap salah satu dari murid pindahan itu masuk dalam kriteria yeoja idamanmu" Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

…

…

…

…

= TBC or DELET? =

* * *

**Otokhe? Menurut readers sekalian ff aku yang ini patut di lanjut atau engga? mian kalo masih banyak typo.**

**Berikan komentar kalian tentang ff ini ya… kalau banyak yang mau ff ini di lanjut aku bakal update chap 2 nya barengan sama ff aku yang satunya….**

**Untuk pasangannya Kibum dan Kris masih dirahasiakan, Adakah yang bisa nebak?**

**oh iya walaupun main castnya KyuHyuk tapi author bakalan bikin konflik buat masing-masing couple ko ^^**

**REVIEW PLEASE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**preview**

"_Bummie, aku mau mencarikanmu yeojachingu agar ada yang memperhatikanmu. Jadi kau ingin gadis yang seperti apa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran_

"_Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Tanya Kibum dan dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hyukjae_

"_Aku ingin seorang gadis cantik yang baik hati dan memiliki senyum manis yang bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum, gadis yang ramah dan ceria yang bisa mengalihkanku dari game dan buku-buku tebal. Mungkin gadis seperti dirimu" Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun._

"_Aku?" Tunjuk Hyukjae pada dirinya, Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Arraseo… aku mengerti" Jawab Hyukjae pada akhirnya, tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun pada Kibum._

* * *

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't Like Don't Read

No Bash

* * *

Chapter 2

"Ehem…" melihat hawa yang tak menyenangkan dari Kyuhyun, Suho pun berdeham "Kemana Kris? Kenapa makanannya lama sekali?" Tanya Suho entah pada siapa.

Siwon yang menyadari usaha Suho untuk mengembalikan suasana pun ikut menimpali "Mungkin sebentar lagi makanan kita akan datang, lagipula ada banyak koki yang dipekerjakan disini"

"Oh itu dia Kris oppa" Seru Kyungsoo

"Ya! Naga oleng mana makananku?" Sembur Heechul tepat sesaat setelah Kris mendudukkan bokong sexynya di kursi.

"Ck ... cinderela jadi-jadian bisakah kau bersabar! Noona pikir ini di surga, makanan kita akan datang sesaat setelah kita memesan. Aku bingung dengan Siwon hyung bagaimana bisa hyung tahan memiliki yeojachingu cerewet seperti dia" Cibir Kris sambil menatap sinis dan menunjuk Heechul dengan tidak sopannya.

Mendengar celotehan Kris yang sedikit menyinggungnya Heechul pun naik pitam "Naga oleng bodoh, beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu" Sembur Heechul bersiap untuk melemparkan fas bunga yang ada di meja tepat kearah muka menyebalkan Kris.

"Sssst… tenanglah chagy" Siwon memeluk Heechul mencoba untuk menenangkan sang yeojachingu "Kau tau kan Kris itu satu tipe dengan Kyuhyun mereka suka berbicara seenaknya, jadi tak usah dengarkan perkataannya. Bagiku kau adalah yeoja manis dan unik, yeoja yang bisa membuat seorang Choi Siwon jatuh cinta hanya dengan sekali lihat" Rayu Siwon sambil membelai punggung Heechul dan sesekali mengecup dahi sang yeojachingu.

"Woow… Choi Siwon sekarang kau pintar menggombal eoh?" Ledek Yuho

"Ya! jangan samakan aku dengan naga idiot sepertinya hyung" Protes Kyuhyun tak terima.

Siwon hanya tersenyum memamerkan senyum jokernya sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak menggubris perkataan dan pandangan aneh yang yang dilayangkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Aigoo~~ sudahlah kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja" Kata Jaejoong menengahi sebelum terjadi keributan baru yang tak akan ada habisnya "Kyuhyun dan Kibum sepulang sekolah nanti berkumpul di perpustakaan kita belajar untuk olimpiade minggu depan" lanjut Jaejoong "Dan tidak ada penolakan" Sambung Jaejoong lagi sebelum Kyuhyun ataupun Kibum sempat menyuarakan protesnya.

"Ck ... Arraseo noona" Sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Omo... kalian kompak sekali" Pekik Hyukjae girang "Nanti sepulang sekolah aku juga akan ke perpustakaan untuk menyemangati kalian ne" Lanjut Hyukjae penuh semangat.

"Ne Hyukkie... semangati aku dengan penuh cinta ne" Kibum mengedipkan matanya, lalumatanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata tepat seperti dugaannya kini Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tajam seakan-akan dengan tatapan matanya itu Kyuhyun bisa membunuh Kibum kapan saja.

"Jangan dengarkan dia baby... Kau hanya boleh menyemangatiku" Kata Kyuhyun, nada suaranya sarat akan kecemburuan.

"Tapi kan Kyu... Kibummie itu-"

Belum sempat Hyukjae melanjutkan perkataannya Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya "Jangan mendebatku Hyukkie" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tegas.

Hyukjae yang mencium gelagat aneh Kyuhyun pun akhirnya pasrah mengangguk, ia hanya tak ingin bertengkar dengan sang kekasih hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini. Kekasihnya itu memang benar-benar pencemburu apalagi jika itu sudah melibatkan Kibum. Entahlah Hyukjae juga bingung padahal ia dan Kibum hanya bersahabat, persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin sejak mereka masih menggunakan popok tapi Kyuhyun memperlakukan Kibum seakan-akan Kibum itu rivalnya.

###########

Pagi hari yang cerah ini sama seperti hari-hari kemarin dimana para siswa/siswi Orestad School memenuhi koridor sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan seorang yeoja manis dengan mata pandanya yang terlihat sedang kebingungan.

"Aish... jinja dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya?" Tanya yeoja itu entah pada siapa "Huwee eomma aku tersesat. ottokhe?" Gumamnya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia berputar-putar di gedung sekolah yang sangat luas itu tapi sampai sekarang ia masih tak menemuka ruang kepala sekolah yang sejak sejam yang lalu ia cari.

Karena merasa lelah berputar-putar sambil membawa koper seperti orang bodoh dan menjadi pusat perhatian dari para murid yang lain akhirnya yeoja panda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah sofa berbentuk bulat yang memang di sediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Yeoja panda itu menyandarkan dagunya pada koper yang ia bawa meratapi nasibnya yang kini sedang tersesat di sekolah barunya yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang acuh pada keadaan sekitarnya. Buktinya sejak tadi tak ada satupun murid yang mau membantunya untuk menunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah, yah walaupun itu juga salahnya karena sejak tadi ia tak mau bertanya. Tapi hey ia begitu juga ada alasannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bertanya pada salah satu murid yang bahkan sejak tadi memandanginya dengan tatapan 'siapa orang aneh itu' ck dia benar-benar ingin pulang saja rasanya.

Bruk..

Yeoja panda itu merasakan sofa yang ia duduki saat ini seperti ada orang lain yang duduk di sofa itu, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapakah orang yang duduk disebelahnya? mungkin saja orang itu bisa membantunya menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi saat yeoja panda itu menolehkan kepalanya betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok namja tampan berambut hitam berkulit seputih salju sedang sibuk memainkan PSP nya. Oh tuhan jika ia sedang bermimpi tolong jangan bangunkan dia.

"Maaf agashi bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku?" Tanya sang namja tampan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP nya.

"Eh?" Mendengar perkataan namja tampan disebelahnya membuat yeoja panda itu tersadar dari lamunan akan sang namja tampan "K-kau.. bicara padaku?" Gumam yeoja itu.

"Kau fikir siapa lagi eoh?" Kata sang namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Kibum, mengalihkan tatapannya dari PSP nya menatap kearah yeoja di sebelahnnya "Kau murid baru itukah?" Lanjut Kibum.

"N-ne... a-anyeonghaseo Huang Zitao imnida" Jawab yeoja bernama tao itu dengan suara gugup.

"Hmmm..." Gumam Kibum singkat dan setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka..

"M-mian... tapi b-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Akhirnya Tao memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Kibum kembali mempause game nya dan kembali memandang Tao "Wae?"

"A-aku ... b-bisakah kau memberitahukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah? a-aku tersesat" Tanya Tao yang lebih terdengar seperti cicitan bagi Kibum.

"Kau mencari ruang kepala sekolah?" Tanya Kibum memastikan yang dijawab anggukan mantab dari Tao "Hmm... baiklah aku akan menunjukkannya padamu"

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu "Hey naga... kemari" Panggil Kibum pada seorang namja tampan yg kini sedang berjalan di koridor sambil membawa buku tebal di tangannya.

Kris menghampiri Kibum dengan malas tapi setelah sampai di depan Kibum, ia mengerutkan kening bingung melihat seorang Kim Kibum bersama seorang yeoja asing yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Wae? nuguya?" Tanya Kris pada Kibum

"Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru kan?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris.

Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "Dia Huang Zitao, murid baru yang kemarin Kyuhyun ceritakan. Antarkan dia keruang kepala sekolah" Kata Kibum dengan seenaknya pergi meninggalkan Tao dan Kris tanpa menunggu respon dari Kris.

Kris yang ditinggal pergi hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, bagaimana mungkin dia sebodoh ini sampai-sampai tak menyadari maksud terselubung seorang Kim Kibum. Ck sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Ia menghela nafas mencoba menetralkan kekesalannya. dilihatnya yeoja yang kini masih duduk di sofa.

"Ck... follow me" Ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan meninggalkan Tao, sedangkan Tao yang melihat itu langsung saja bergegas menyusul Kris sambil menggeret kopernya.

*=#=#=#=#=#=#=#*

"Hey sayang, kau darimana saja, hm?" Tanya Yunho pada sang kekasih yang kini baru saja memasuki kelas, jangan heran mereka berdua memang satu kelas.

Jaejoong mendudukkan bokong sexynya di tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduk Yunho " Tadi aku habis mengantarkan salah satu murid baru yang Kyuhyun ceritakan kemarin, kau tau Yun dia benar-benar cute. sifatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Hyukkie"

"Jinja? tapi bukankah itu bagus, mungkin saja siswa pindahan itu bisa menaklukan seorang Kim Kibum" Kata Yunho tersenyum dengan lembut pada sang kekasih.

"Ne, aku harap juga begtu"

"Boo... sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong tampak berpikir sebentar " Aniya, wae?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu berkencan, sepertinya sudah cukup lama kita tak pergi berkencan sejak kau sibuk dengan olimpiademu"Ajak Yunho penuh harap

"Hmm... kencan ya? baiklah, aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk" Jawab Jaejoong pada akhirnya yang membuahkan sebuah senyum lebar merekah dibibir hati milik Yunho.

#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Setelah mendapatkan izin akhirnya sang pelaku pengetukan pintu itupun masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang diketahui sebagai ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Mianhamnida songsaengnim aku terlambat" Kata seorang pria tampan berkulit pucat dengan name tag Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tak apa" Jawab sang kepala sekolah "Jadi, siapa orang yang ada di belakangmu itu?" Tanya kepala sekolah saat matanya melihat ada sosok lain di belakang Kyuhyun.

Mendengar perkataan kepala sekolah barusan sosok yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kyuhyun pun menampakkan dirinya.

"Annyeong Park songsaengnim" Sapa seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

Park songsaengnim lebih tepatnya Park junsu itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Hyukjae, ada apa kau datang ke ruanganku? apa kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Ani songsaengnim" Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya imut "Aku kesini untuk membantu Kyuhyun menemani murid baru berkeliling" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya.  
Junsu tersenyum "Kau takut kekasihmu berbuat macam-macam, eoh?" Goda Junsu sambil terkekeh melihat reaksi siswinya. Begitu juga seorang siswi baru yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah, bahkan kini Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Hyukjae pun ikut terkekeh melihat tingkah yeojanya.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah mendengar perkataan kepala sekolahnya "A-aniyo, aku tidak seperti itu" Elak Hyukjae "Aku hanya ingin membantu dan ikut berkenalan dengan murid baru" Lanjutnya.

Junsu tertawa renyah "Arraseo, aku hanya menggodamu saja Hyukjae-ah. Kau memang lucu, persis seperti saat kau masih kecil dulu"

Hyukjae mengerucutnya bibirnya sebal "Ish... songsaengnim sama saja seperti Kibummie suka sekali menggodaku, like sister like brother" Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, pose merajuk andalannya.

"Mian Hyukjae -ah... habis kau sangat asik untuk digoda" Junsu kembali terkekeh saat melihat reaksi Hyukjae.

"Kkk baby kau benar-benar lucu" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Ish... appo. Kau juga sama saja suka sekali menggodaku, menyebalkan" Hyukjae memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Sudah-sudah jangan merajuk lagi Hyukjae-ah, bukankah kau kesini untuk berkenalan dengan murid baru?" Perkataan Jusu barusan sukses membuat Hyukjae melupakan acara merajuknya dengan semangat dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perkenalkan ini Lee Donghae, dia pindahan dari Bunsan" Junsu memperkenalkan yeoja yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku yang ada di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu bangkit dari duduknya "Annyeonghaseo Lee Donghae imnida" Yeoja itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong Lee Hyukjae imnida" Hyukjae mengulas senyum cerianya "Donghae-ssi kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman ne" Sambung Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun imnida" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat dan hanya mengulas senyum tipis sangat berbeda dengan cara Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Kyuhyun, dia pikir sepertinya namja yang ada di depannya ini tidak suka beramah tamah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Mian Donghae-ssi, dia memang suka tak sopan dengan orang yang belum dekat tapi jika kau sudah berteman dengannya dia itu namja yang baik. Jadi jika kau perlu bantuan kami jangan sungkan ne"

Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat keramahan yeoja yang baru di kenalnya ini.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara pintu yang diketuk itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah pintu bercat cokelat itu.

"Masuklah" Jawab Junsu mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Cklek...

"OMO!" Terdengar suara pekikan dari Hyukjae dan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or DELET?

* * *

Annyeong author datang dengan chap 2 nya. otthe? masih minat untuk dilanjut atau engga?

makasih banget buat para readers yang udah berkenan baca FF aku , ngeriview, nge-follow, dan nge-fav ff aku, sekali lagi gomawo ^^

oh iya mau ngucapin happy valentine day buat para readers sekalian.

Jangan lupa riview lagi yay :-) aku sangat menghargai riview dari kalian walau cuma 1 kata ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Preview**_

_"Mian Donghae-ssi, dia memang suka tak sopan dengan orang yang belum dekat tapi jika kau sudah berteman dengannya dia itu namja yang baik. Jadi jika kau perlu bantuan kami jangan sungkan ne" _

_Donghae menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum melihat keramahan yeoja yang baru di kenalnya ini._

_TOK TOK TOK_

_Suara pintu yang diketuk itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangan semua orang ke arah pintu bercat cokelat itu._

_"Masuklah" Jawab Junsu mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya._

_Cklek..._

_"OMO!" Terdengar suara pekikan dari Hyukjae dan Donghae._

* * *

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X ., Kibum X .

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hyukjae saat melihat sang pelaku pengetukan pintu adalah Kris yang sedang menggendong seorang yeoja ala bridal style.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya "Jangan salah sangka dulu noona, ini bukan perbuatanku tapi ini ulah si hitam dan si albino itu" Jelas Kris sebelum Hyukjae berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak tentangnya "Mian songsaengnim tapi bisakah aku merebahkan yeoja ini di sofa itu? ini berat"

"Ah ne, Kris rebahkan saja dia di sofa" Junsu memberikan izin pada Kris "Jadi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa murid baru ini bersamamu dan pingsan?" Tanya Junsu sambik membuka lacinya mengambil kotak P3K.

Kris menghela nafas berat sebelum menceritakan semuanya kepada empat orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Yang kini sudah duduk di sofa bersamanya.

.

.

_**Flasback**_

_Kris POV_

_"Folow me" Aku menyuruh anak baru ini untuk mengikutiku, lalu aku langsung saja berjalan tanpa menunggu respon darinya. Aish... hari ini benar-benar sial harusnya aku sekarang sudah duduk di bangkuku lalu bermesraan dengan kekasih patuhku (Buku tebal)._

_"Mi-mian sunbae" Cicit si anak baru itu, aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah belakang._

_"Wae?" Tanyaku padanya_

_"Bi-bisakah sunbae ber-berjalan sedikit lebih pelan?" Tanyanya takut-takut, aku mengerutkan dahiku. Memangnya aku berjalan terlalu cepat ya?_

_"Arraseo.." Jawabku singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang ada di lantai 4. ck sial aku malas sekali jika harus naik tangga, lebih baik naik lift sajalah lagipula kasian juga yeoja panda itu membawa koper besar seperti itu._

_"Kita naik lift saja" Kataku lalu membimbingnya kearah lift yang berada di sebelah tangga. aku memencet beberapa digit angka lalu tak lama lift itu pun terbuka. lift di sekolah ini memang tak semua murid bisa menggunakannya karena lift ini harus menggunakan password sama seperti kamar VIP di asrama kami, hanya beberapa murid dan staf serta guru saja yang diberikan hak khusus untuk memakai lift ini._

_Tujuannya agar para murid tidak selalu bergantung pada fasilitas sekolah karena di asrama kami biasanya para murid menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke kamar mereka masing-masing._

_"Ayo masuk, kenapa kau malah melamun di situ?" Yeoja panda itu malah melamun di depan lift._

_"Ne sunbae" Sahutnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam lift. Tunggu sepertinya sejak tadi dia memanggilku sunbae, ck memangnya wajahku setua itu apa. Dasar si panda ini._

_"Jangan memanggilku sunbae" Kataku tiba-tiba, kulihat ia menoleh ke arahku menatapku dengan mata pandanya yang entah kenapa terlihat imut walau tak seimut 'dia'. Haish... Kris berhenti memikirkannya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku._

_"Sun-sunbae wae?" Tanya si yeoja panda bingung melihat tingkahku._

_"Ani. sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggilku sunbae, aku tidak setua itu. Mungkin kita ini satu angkata. Aku masih kelas 1" Jawabku tanpa memandang wajahnya, karena tiap aku memandang wajahnya terutama mata pandanya yang membuatnya terlihat imut itu mengingatkanku pada 'dia'._

_"Mi-mian" Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi setidaknya tingkahnya sangat berkebalikan dengan 'dia'._

_TING_

_Pintu lift terbuka dan kami pun segera melangkah keluar dari lift. Aku kembali berjalan di depannya._

_"Kris hyumg" Panggil seseorang di belakang ku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku tapi setelah itu aku benar-benae menyesal, ck hari ini memang hari sialku setelah di manfaatkan oleh Kibum hyung kini aku malah bertemu dengan dua setan jahil yang seperti orang idiot ini- menurutku._

_"Wae?" Tanyaku malas_

_"Hyung sedang apa di sini?" Tanya si duo hitam dan albino ini_

_"Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di gedung ini. Kalian kan masih bocah SMP dan gedung untuk anak SMP bukan di sini" _

_"Ck hyung kami ini bokan bocah lagi, sebentar lagi kami lulus" Kata si hitam tak terima kupanggil bocah._

_"Iya hyung kami ini sudah dewasa bahkan nanti setelah aku lulus senior highschool aku akan langsung menikahi my beauty cute Baek" Kali ini si albino ini yang menyahut dengan segala ocehan ngelanturnya._

_"Ya! yang akan menikah dengan baby baek itu aku. jadi kau jangan coba-coba untuk merebutnya dariku" Protes si hitam tak terima._

_"Enak saja Baekhyunnie itu milikku" Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas melihat pertengkaran duo setan ini._

_"Ya! kalian berdua berhentilah bertengkar" _

_"Ne~" Ujar mereka kompak_

_"Eh? Dia siapa hyung? mirip panda kkk" _

_"Kau benar Kai, di mirip panda. Lihat matanya itu kkk" haah... mulut pedas mereka kumat lagi. Kulihat si yeoja panda yang bernama zitao itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Benar kan mereka hampir mirip, sama-sama imut._

_"Jangan memanggilnya panda dia itu punya nama BODOH" Aku mencoba untuk menghentikan ocehan si duo evil ini._

_"Tapi dia memang mirip panda hyung" Kata mereka kompak. Dasar... jika sedang menjahili orang kompak sekali mereka._

_"Hey, perkenalkan dirimu" Aku menyuruh si yeoja panda itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya._

_"Annyeong Huang Zitao imnida. Panggil saja aku Tao dan aku bukan panda" _

_"Annyeong panda Tao kkk... Namaku Kim Jongin, biasa di panggil Kai, aku adalah namja tersexy di Orestad School dan Kekasih dari baby Baekhyunnie yang cantik dan imut" Mwo? sexy? apa yang sexy dari si hitam ini eoh? dasar narsis._

_"Aku Cho Sehun. Aku adalah namja tertampan setelah Siwon hyung dan aku adalah kekasih sesungguhnya Baekhyunnie my sweety sweetheart" Haaah... si albino ini sama saja narsisnya._

_"Eh? kalian punya yeojachingu yang sama?" Si yeoja panda ini malah menanggapi ocehan pabbo dua orang itu._

_"Ani, aku kekasih sesungguhnya baby Baek" Jawab si hitam_

_"Bohong... akulah kekasih sesungguhnya" Ralat si albino, kulihat kini mereka bertatapan sengit._

_"Aish... sudahlah berhenti berdebat! Kalian itu BUKAN namjachingunya Baekhyun, lagipula mana mau Baekhyun punya namjachingu seperti kalian eoh?" _

_"Pasti mau" Kata mereka kompak._

_"Ah sudahlah jangan perdulikan Kris hyung. Kris hyung pasti hanya iri dengan ketampanan kita Kai" Aku membulatkan mataku shok. Mwo? Iri dengan dua namja ingusan ini? NO._

_"Iya kau benar Hun. Ah iya... panda Tao sebagai salam perkenalan kiita, ini kuberikan cokelat untukmu" Tumben dia baik. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres._

_"Gomawo" Yeoja panda itu malah menerimanya dengan senang hati. Entahlah aku tak yakin dengan duo evil ini. _

_Benar saja saat si panda itu membuka kotak cokelat ternyata di dalamnya bukanlah cokelat tapi seekor serangga yang biasanya di sebut kecoa. dan seketika wajah yeoja itu langsung pucat pasi dan pingsan. Utung saja aku sempat menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke lantai._

_"Ya! kalian mau kemana!" Aku berteriak saat melihat duo evil itu buru-buru kabur saat melihat yeoja panda itu pingsan._

_"Aish... hari ini memang hari tersialku" Aku langsung menggendong si yeoja panda itu ala bridal style menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Untung saja badan yeoja ini ringan._

_Kris End POV_

_**Flasback Off**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi ini ulah si hitam dan si albino lagi" Sahut Kyuhyun

"Begitulah Hyung" Kris menghela nafas panjang. Lelah juga habis bercerita panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Jangan memanngil mereka dengan sebutan itu Kyu, mereka punya nama" Hyukjae menegur Kyuhyun "Lagipula yang kau sebut albino itu adikmu sendiri"

"Tapi memang benar kan, yang satu hitam yang satu terlalu putih"

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kan itu tak baik Kyunnie~~ tidak baik mengejek orang lain" Kata Hyukjae bijak.

" Ne ne ne... arraseo my sweetheart" Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya di pinggang ramping Hyukjae sambil melesakkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Hyukjae yang kini sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

Sejak kedatangan Kris mereka berkumpul di sofa untuk melihat keadaan sang murid baru serta mendengarkan kronologi kejadian yang menimpa murid baru itu. karena satu sofa panjang sudah di gunakan untuk membaringkan Tao dan yang tersisa hanya satu sofa panjang yang sudah di duduki oleh Kris, Junsu dan Donghae serta satu single sofa, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memangku kekasihnya.

"Berhentilah berlovely dovey di depanku hyung" Kris mendengus melihat tingkah kasmaran pasangan yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Kris.

"Sudahlah Kris biarkan saja mereka. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kelasmu, Zitao biar aku saja yang urus" Kata Junsu, yang langsung diangguki oleh Kris.

"Aku permisi dulu songsaengnim" Kris membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Kyuhyun, Hyukjae. Kalian ajak Donghae berkeliling sekolah saja, nanti Zitao biar aku yang menemaninya melihat sekolah"

"Ne, songsaengnim" Hyukjae bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Menggandeng tangan Donghae dan membungkuk sekilas pada Junsu lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal.

"Aku juga permisi Songsaengnim" ia membungkuk dengan wajah masamnya lalu pergi menyusul sang kekasih. Junsu hanya terkekeh melihatnya, percintaan anak remaja memang menggemaskan.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

**Kantin Orestad School**

**.**

**.**

Sudah waktunya para siswa Orestad School istirahat. Bisa dilihat dari ramainya kantin yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa yang sibuk mengisi perut laparnya. Tak terkecuali tiga gadis cantik yang kini sedang berkumpul disebuah meja bundar yang ada di pojok kantin.

"Nanti malam berkumpul di kamarku. Kita nonton film horor yang baru saja ku pinjam dari sepupuku" Kata Heechul tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari majalah yang dibacanya.

"Horor?" Kyungso kembali memastikan bahwa telinganya masih baik dalam pendengaran.

"Kau yakin akan menonton film horor?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungso. Well, temannya itu memang sedikit unik dari gadis-gadis lain tapi haruskah film horor? Jaejoong bahkan lebih memilih menonton film dengan banyak adegan pembunuhan tragis daripada harus melihat wajah seram zombie yang bisa berjalan dan menakut-nakuti orang.

"Ne" gadis cantik kekasih Choi Siwon itu menutup majalahnya "Sepupuku bilang filmnya sangat seru dan..." Ia sengaja menjeda perkataannya. Mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mendekat kearah Kyungso dan Jaejoing yang duduk di hadapannya "Ada adegan panasnya" Tersenyum senang yang bagi kedua temannya mirip dengan seringaian iblis cantik yang selalu menipu kaum lelaki dengan kecantikannya.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas "Harusnya aku tau apa itu arti seru bagi seorang Kim Heechul" Dengusnya. Heechul hanya tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Eum eonnie... bisakah aku-"

"Tak ada penolakan Kyungie" Potong Heechul saat Kyungso ingin melontarkan kata penolakan "Kalian berdua dan Hyukkie HARUS ikut menonton bersamaku" Menekankan kata harus yang berarti tak ada pilihan selain menuruti perkataan sang lady.

Kyungso mendengus sebal "Itu lebih terdengar seperti menemani eonnie menonton daripada menonton bersama" Protesnya yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan Heechul.

"Hai, sayang" Sapa lima Pria tampan menghampiri ketiga gadis itu. Lima pria tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang tersedia.

"Jadi, kenapa wajah kekasihku ini tertekuk masam hmm?" Tanya Suho yang duduk di sebelah Kyungso.

"Ada yang kami lewatkan?" Tanya Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tak ada, kami hanya baru membicarakan rencana kami untuk menginap bersama di kamarku malam ini" Jawab Heechul tanpa dosa. Tak menyadari pandangan tak percaya yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo dan Jaejoong padanya.

"Aku ikut eonnie" Seru Hyukjae yang baru saja menyamankan dirinya di bangku yang tersisa. Di ikuti Kyuhyun dan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja kau ikut"Jawab Heechul senang "Siapa gadis cantik yang kau bawa Hyukkie?"

"Dia siswa baru yang kemarin Kyuhyun ceritakan, eonnie. Cantikkan?"

"Ya, tapi tetap tak lebih cantik dariku, Bukan begitu Wonnie?" Tanya Heechul meminta persetujuan dari kekasihnya yang tentu saja menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Ck, narsis" Cibir Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tercintanya.

Heechul menatap Kris dengan pandangan membunuh "Naga BODOH! ku peringatkan padamu untuk menutup mulutmu sebelum aku menyumpalnya dengan vas bunga"

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli, tetap sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tenanglah sayang. Jaga emosimu" Sang kekasih Siwon mencoba untuk menenangkan gadisnya.

"Tapi naga itu sangat menyebalkan Wonnie~~" Rengek Heechul dengan manja. Padahal tadi ia baru saja marah, tp sekaang ia malah bersikap manja pada kekasihnya. Benar-benar yeoja yang unik, cepat sekali moodnya berubah. batin donghae yang melihat kejadian di hadapannya.

"Tak perlu dihiraukan sayang" Siwon mengusap-usap bahu kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya menatap satu per satu orang-orang yang duduk di meja itu "Eh? Bukankah kau yang tadi pagi?" Tanyanya pada salah satu yeoja, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang kini sedang fokus melihat menu yang akan ia santap untuk makan siangnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Jaejoong pun mendongak "Hai, kita bertemu lagi" Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Donghae pun balas tersenyum.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperkenalkan diri? Dan setelah itu kita pesan makanan" Kata Kibum

"Ne? ah annyeonghaseo Lee Donghae imnida" Donghae membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Donghae-si. Aku Heechul dan ini kekasihku Siwon" Heechul adalah orang pertama yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong aku Suho dan wanita mungil ini kekasihku namanya Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kata Suho dengan senyum tampannya.

"Kris. Tadi kita sudah bertemu di ruang kepala sekolah" Kata Kris yang masih saja terfokus pada bukunya.

"Kibum" Ucap Kibum singkat tanpa memandang Donghae

"Aku -"

"Jaejoong kan" Potong Donghae cepat "Aku masih ingat namamu" Lanjutnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"Aku Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu Donghae-si" Yunho tersenyum ramah pada Donghae

"Ne, aku juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" Kata Donghae

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_

**Asrama Orestad School**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae, Kyungsoo dan Donghae berjalan beriringan menuju asrama mereka. Mereka hanya bertiga karena Heechul dan Jaejoong mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan, mengingat enam bulan lagi mereka akan menjalankan ujian kelulusan.

"Hae eonnie kamarmu ada di lantai berapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Karna Donghae memiliki sifat yang easy going tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengakrabkan diri. Bahkan kini mereka saling menyapa dengan nama panggialan.

"Kamarku ada di lantai 3, nomor 250" Jelas Donghae

"Wah, kamar eonnie berbeda satu blok dari kamarku" Pekik Kyungsoo senang.

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imut "Kalau Hyukjae, dimana kamarmu?"Tanya Donghae

"Aku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya "Kamarku ada di lantai 5, kamar nomor 88" Lanjutmya

"Kita sudah sampai di lantai 3 eonnie, ayo!" Ajak Kyungsoo "Kami duluan Hyukkie eonnie" Pamit Kyungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Donghae. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo dan Donghae.

Setelah keluar dari lift Kyungsoo dan Donghae kembali berjalan beriringan menuju kamar mereka.

"Kenapa nomor kamar Hyukjae 88, padahal kan kamarnya ada di lantai 5. Paling tidak seharusnya nomor kamarnya 400 atau 500 kan? Bukankah kamar nomor 88 ada di lantai 1?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ne, memang di lantai 1 diisi oleh kamar bernomor 1 sampai 100, setiap lantai berisi 100 kamar dari lantai 1 sampai lantai 3. Tapi untuk lantai 4 sampai lantai 6, setiap lantai hanya berisi 50 kamar dan urutan nomor paling awal bermula dari lantai 4" Jelas Kyungsoo

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya bingung "Apa bedanya lantai 1 sampai lantai 3 dengan lantai 4 sampai lantai 6? Kenapa kamar di setiap lantainya lebih sedikit?"

"Saat mengurus registrasi, tidakkah eonni ditanyakan ingin kamar bisnis atau VIP?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Itulah bedanya. Lantai 1 sampai 3 diperuntukkan untuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang tidak terlalu kaya atau siswa yang mendapat beasiswa seperti kita. Sedangkan di lantai 4 sampai 6 berisi kamar VIP yang diperuntukkan untuk siswa yang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat. Memang tak terlalu banyak siswa yang berani menyewa kamar VIP karena harganya yang fantastis hanya siswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang benar-benar kaya saja yang sanggup membayarnya" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Jadi Hyukjae-"

" Ne eonnie Potong Kyungsoo cepat Hyukjae eonnie itu memang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Bukan hanya Hyukjae eonnie saja tapi Heechul eonnie dan enam namja yang tadi berkenalan dengan eonnie juga. Diantara kami hanya aku dan Jae eonnie yang tinggal di kamar bisnis"

"Memangnya apa yang membedakan kamar VIP dengan kamar kita?"

"Fasilitas. Di kamar VIP para siswa bebas mendisaign sendiri kamarnya begitu juga untuk properti yang ada di dalamnya dan di kamar VIP memiliki pengamanan yang lebih ketat karena setelah keluar dari lift kau harus melewati sebuah pintu yang hanya bisa terbuka menggunakan golden card yang hanya dimiliki para penghuni kamar VIP dan di setiap kamar di pasang pengaman menggunakan pasword. sedangkan di kamar kelas bisnis hanya menggunakan kunci biasa" Jelas Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Lalu apakah asrama ini dihuni oleh siswa junior high school juga?"

"Ne, di lantai 1 disediakan untuk kelas 7 dan 8, lantai 2 untuk kelas 9 dan 10, sedangkan lantai 3 untuk kelas 11 dan 12. Begitu juga untuk kamar kelas VIP" Jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi kenapa kamarmu ada di lantai yang sama denganku? Bukankah kau bilang lantai 3 untuk kelas 11 dan 12, kau kan masih kelas 10"

"Ah itu karna kekasihku yang menyuruh aku dan Jae eonnie untuk tinggal satu kamar. Ia juga yang meminta izin pada pengurus asrama untuk memperbolehkan aku satu kamar dengan Jae eonnie" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah sampai di blok kamarnya "Cha... eonnie aku duluan ne" Pamit Kyungsoo

"Ne, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#_#_#_#_#

**Keesokan harinya**

**Orestad School building**

**.**

**.**

Hari sabtu adalah hari bagi para siswa untuk menyalurkan bakat dan minat mereka melalui kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang ada di Orestad School. Ada banyak club yang didirikan di Orestad School baik kegiatan yang berbau seni ataupun athletic. kegiatan club di mulai dari pukul 09.00 sampai pukul 15.00.

Dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00 dan itu berarti waktunya bagi para siswa untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka di sofa bundar yang ada di sekitar lingkungan Orestad School.

Seperti halnya Heechul, Siwon, Jaejoong, Yunho, Kyungsoo dan Suho yang sedang bersantai di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Haaah... naga dan pangeran es itu lama sekali sih. Memangnya jarak kantin dengan gedung sekolah kita sejauh apa Keluh Heechul Aku sudah sangat amat sangat haus Lanjutnya

Sabar Chulie mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Heechul.

Tapi aku kan su-

Perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh Kyungsoo Itu mereka Pekik Kyungsoo girang.

Eh? Mereka datang dengan siapa? Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

#

#

#

#

#

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Oke ini chapter ketiganya dengan 2.915 word, lebih panjang dari chap 2 yang kemarin. Di chapter ini masih belum banyak moment yang bertebaran soalnya masih fokus buat perkenalan para tokohnya, mungkin mulai chapter depan baru aku tebar moment para couple.

Gimana? Ff nya ngebosenin ya? Masihkah berminat buat membaca chapter selanjutnya?

Kalau ada masukan atau kritikan aku menerima dengan lapang dada. Sedikit sedih karena yang review di chap 2 kemarin makin sedikit. Apa karna ff nya kurang menarik ya?

Tapi aku tetep ngucapin makasih banget buat para readers yang udah nyempetin buat review ff aku.

Ini balasan reviewnya ^^

Imgoodnite : Makasih. Iya aku bakal nyoba bikin yang 80% menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. Makasih udah mau baca dan review ^^

Polarise437 : iya jadinya Kihae hehe . Yang dateng? Udah kejawabkandi chapter ini. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

NovaVishy : Kalo di chapter ini udah lebih banyak belum Kyuhyuk momentnya? Klo belum tunggu di chapter depan ya, aku bakal berusaha bikin banyak Kyuhyuk moment. Jangan bayangin Hae yang sekarang biar ga gelii hehehe. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^

Guest : Pertanyaan kamu udah terjawab di chapter ini ya. Makasih udah nyempetin baca dan ngeriview ^^

Eunfa lee : Andwee jangan bawa kabur Hyuk oppa. Mungkin iya Kibum suka sama Hyuk. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Difauzi fudanshi : Iya ada Kristao di ff ini. Sip ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Zakurafrezee : Maaf ya pasangan Kibumnya Hae, abis aku ga bisa bayangi Yesung oppa jadi yeoja. Iya pasangan Kris si Taozi. Makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

oceanBlue030415 : Sip ini udah dilanjut dan bakal aku usahain bikin banyak Kyuhyuk moment. Makasih udah baca dan ngeriview ^^

Novaanchofishy : Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga suka sama ff ini, makasih udah mau baca dan ngeriview ^^

Makasih juga buat readers yang udah review di chapter 1 kemarin

Hyonalee, , guest,guest, guest, onkey shipper04, dan

Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^ maaf updatenya ngaret dan masih banyak typo. See you


	4. Chapter 4

Hai, ini chater keempatnya. Semoga kalian suka, setelah baca jangan lupa review ya soalnya review dari kalian tuh aku jadiin semangat buat nulis ff ini disela jadwal kuliah aku yang padat.

Review walau hanya 1 (satu) kata sangat berarti buat aku.

_**Preview**_

_"Haaah... naga dan pangeran es itu lama sekali sih. Memangnya jarak kantin dengan gedung sekolah kita sejauh apa" Keluh Heechul " Aku sudah sangat amat sangat haus" Lanjutnya_

"_Sabar Chulie mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang" Ucap Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian pada Heechul._

"_Tapi aku kan su-"_

_Perkataan Heechul terpotong oleh Kyungsoo "Itu mereka" Pekik Kyungsoo girang._

"_Eh? Mereka datang dengan siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong entah pada siapa._

* * *

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

_**Don't like Don't read**_

* * *

**Saturday, At Orestad Building**

"YA! Naga, pangeran es, kalian lelet sekali! Lagipula aku menyuruh kalian membeli minuman bukannya membawa anak panda kesini" Sembur Heechul pada Kris dan Kibum setibanya mereka.

"Ck, Bawel" Dengus Kris

"Bisakah noona tak berteriak? Suaramu membuat anak ini takut" Ucap Kibum dingin.

"Gadis yang di gandeng Hae itu siapa? Kenapa dia bisa bersama kalian?" Tanya Jaejoong memandang Kibum dan Kris bergantian "Dan Hae duduklah jangan hanya berdiri disitu" Perintah Jaejoong yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghae. Donghae membimbing gadis yang sedaritadi ia gandeng untuk duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Heechul.

"Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Kibum dan Kris menghela nafas panjang. Shit! ini pasti akan jadi cerita yang panjang desah mereka dalam hati "Tadi kami menemukannya di kantin" Kris memutuskan untuk memulai "Saat kami selesai memesan, kami melihat ada keributan di kantin. Karena penasaran akhirnya kami melihatnya dan saat kami mendekat kami melihat Jessica dan teman-temannya serta Donghae noona sedang membantu dia untuk bangun" Lanjut Kris.

"A-aku tak sengaja" Gumam gadis itu yang masih shok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ssst… sudahlah tak apa. Tenangkan dirimu" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung gadis itu dengan lembut, mencoba membatu Donghae untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Kris, lanjutkan ceritamu" Perintah Suho

"Lalu tiba-tiba sepupu Hyukjae noona datang dan kami memutuskan untuk membawa dia kesini"

"Kenapa dia bisa berurusan dengan Jessica? Dan Donghae-ah kenapa kau bisa bersamanya" Tanya Yunho kali ini ia bertanya pada Donghae.

"Tadinya aku sedang membeli minuman. Lalu aku melihat dia sedang dimaki-maki oleh Jung Jessica teman satu clubku hanya karena ia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di sepatu gadis itu" Jelas Donghae. Dia mengelus lembut punggung gadis yang ada disebelahnya "Jessica menyuruh dia untuk menjilat bekas minuman yang ada disepatunya, dan dia mau melakukannya tapi aku menghentikannya. Karena kurasa itu sudah sangat keterlaluan"

"Dan biar kutebak si Jessica itu pasti memaki-makimu juga kan?" Kata Jaejoong

"Eum" Donghae mengangguk "Dia memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya"

"Aish.. si Jung Jessica itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Untung saja Baekkie datang" Ucap Heechul lega, tapi kelegaan heechul tak bertahan lama "Kalian meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian dengan Jung Jessica?" Tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Kris dan Kibum mengangguk "Tak perlu berlebihan begitu noona, kita semua tau bagaimana ganasnya Baekhyun. Aku yakin 100% dia tak akan kalah dari Jessica" Ucap Kibum cepat sebelum Heechul kembali mengeluarkan omelannya yang akan sangat memekakan telinga.

"Benar kata Kibum hyung. Lagipula mana berani Jessica melukai adik sepupu dari kekasih raja evil" Timpal Kris mengutarakan pembelaan atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Sudahlah chagy, aku yakin Baekhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja lagipula dia menguasai hapkido" Ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Baekhyun dalah junior kesayangan Heechul, jadi tak heran jika Heechul mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan macan betina.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu gadis panda?" Tanya Suho

"A-annyeong namaku Huang Zitao, aku pindahan dari Jepang. Senang berkenalan dengan sunbae" Gadis bernama Tao itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jadi namamu Tao. Perkenalkan aku Suho dan gadis disampingku ini Kyungsoo" Suho tersenyum ramah memamerkan angle smilenya "Dia kekasihku" Lanjut Suho

"Kalau aku, Jaejoong dan yang ini Yunho" Kini giliran Jaejoong yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan kekasihnya.

"Aku Heechul dan dia Siwon" Heechul memperkenalkan diri. Gadis itu memandang Kibum dan Kris "Ya kalian! Cepat perkenalkan diri kalian!"

"Kemarin kami sudah berkenalan noona" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Hai bro" Sapa Bang yongguk salah satu teman sekelas Kris. Yang langsung merangkul pundak Kris "Malam ini kita berpesta" Lanjutnya

"Party? Dimana dan siapa?" Tanya Siwon yang duduk di hadapan Yongguk sambil merangkul bahu Heechul yang sibuk dengan gadget nya saat melihat kedatangan Yongguk.

"Swiming poll. Prince Thailand baru saja memenangkan hati Victoria dan dia mengadakan party untuk merayakannya"

"Apa yang menarik dari party kali ini?" Tanya Kibum bersidekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Dia mengundang DJ juga beberapa penari striptise dan untuk makanannya dia memesan jasa catering yang rasa masakannya setara dengan masakan hotel bintang 5"

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Kibum lagi

Yonggik menggelengkan kepalanya "Wine" Yongguk tersenyum, yang di balas seringaian oleh Kibum.

"Kurasa itu cukup menarik" Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini tengah mendekat kearah mereka. Melihat itu Heechul ber-inisiatif pindah ke pangkuan Siwon, memberikan tempat untuk dua orang tersebut.

"Kau dari mana saja Kyu?" Tanya Yunho pada orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon lalu menarik kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya "Menjaga pintu toilet hyung. Kau tahu kan ada seseorang yang sedang paranoid"

"Ppfff ya ampun eonnie kau-" Kyungsoo menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya memilih untuk tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tak kuat menahan tawanya.

"Serius noona yang kau lihat itu hanya film haha" Kris ikut mentertawakan Hyukjae.

"Jangan bilang kau berjaga di depan pintu toilet dengan Hyukjae yang memanggilmu setiap satu menit" Ucap Yunho yang sangat hapal dengan tingkah paranoid Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya "Yap"

"Hahaha akhirnya kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan tadi pagi" Kata Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadgetnya sambil tertawa. Yeah tadi malam sesuai rencana Heechul, Kyungsoo, Jaejoong dan Hyukjae menonton film. Donghae tak ikut karena ia harus membereskan kamarnya. Dan empat yeoja itu menonton film horor, film yang berhsil membuat Hyukjae paranoid seharian ini. Bahkan semalam gadis itu sampai menginap di kamar Heechul, dan saking takutnya pada saat mandi pagi pun gadis itu meminta Heechul untuk menemaninya.

"Ish... kalian berhenti mentertawakanku. Ini semua salah Chullie eonnie"Kata Hyukjae dengan wajah merona dan bibir yang terpout lucu.

"Sejujurnya aku tak merasa keberatan" Ucap Kyuhyun kalem.

"Perkataanmu tak membantu Kyu~" Hyukjae makin mempoutkan bibirnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Haha ya ampun noona kau penakut sekali" Ejek Yongguk "Tapi kau terlihat manis saat merajuk, tak heran Kyuhyun hyung tergila-gila padamu" Goda Yonggguk yang semakin membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah. gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang kekasih.

"Kkk kyeopta" Gumam Kibum yang memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Kibum dengan tajam, seketika hawa tak mengenakan pun menguar di udara menyelimuti mereka.

"Hmm... sedari tadi aku mau bertanya, siapa dua gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo itu?" Tanya Yongguk mencoba mengubah suasana yang sempat memanas.

"Mereka murid baru" Jawab Kyungsoo yang kini sedang asik mengelus surai lembut sang kekasih yang bersandar di bahunya.

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti "Hai, aku Bang Yongguk. Senang bertemu dengan gadis secantik kalian" Pria itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu Yongguk-ssi" Donghae tersenyum memamerkan angle smilenya.

"A-annyeong Yongguk-ssi. Huang Zitao imnida bangapseumnida" Kini giliran Tao yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu.

Kris memandang Tao dengan lekat '_Kyeopta_' Gumam Kris dalam hati saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan Tao.

"Ah… soal pesta itu. siapa saja yang diundang?" Tanya Heechul yang sudah menyimpan gadgetnya kedalam saku.

"Pesta dibuka untuk umum. Siapa saja boleh datang, baik siswa senior highschool ataupun junior highschool" Yongguk menenggak cola milik Kris.

Kris memandang Yongguk dengan pandangan tak percaya "Gila!. Dia mengundang penari striptise tapi dia memperbolehkan para bocah itu datang ke pestanya"

Yongguk hanya mengedikkan bahunya "Aku juga tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran prince Thailand itu"

"Well… kurasa pesta itu cukup menarik tapi maaf, aku dan Jae tak bisa datang" Yunho merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Wae?" Tanya Siwon

"Kami ada kencan malam ini" Jawab Yunho

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali kau tak bisa datang hyung" Kata Yongguk

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek "Menghabiskan waktu yang berkualitas dengan kekasihku jauh lebih menarik daripada melihat gadis menari telanjang"

"Aku setuju denganmu hyung" Sahut Siwon

"Tapi melihat kekasih kita memakai pakaian renang yang sexy juga sangat menyenangkan kan?" Cetus Suho yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

"Aku setuju" Akhirnya Kyuhyun ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu setelah sejak tadi ia sibuk membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hyukjae "Tapi sayangnya aku tak suka berbagi asset berhargaku pada siapapun" Seringaian tampak jelas bertengger diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Para pria tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain sedangkan para gadis hanya dapat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lelaki" Jaejoong memandang para pria yang ada disana satu per satu "99% isi otaknya hanyalah hal-hal kotor" Celetuknya yang malah membuat para pria tertawa.

"Katakan pada Nickhun, kami akan datang ke pestanya tapi sebaiknya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengundang penari striptise. Itu illegal. Lagipula jika dia tetap melakukannya mungkin dia akan kehilangan Victoria lagi" Kata Kibum setelah dapat menghentikan tawanya.

"Bukan hanya dia yang akan kehilangan kekasihnya, mungkin kita juga bisa bernasib sama" Celetuk Suho setelah meneguk cola nya.

"Ya, itu benar. Dalam keadaan biasa saja aku sulit menahannya apalagi jika aku harus melihat tubuh gadis yang telanjang sambil menari, mungkin aku bisa kehilangan kendali" Timpal Siwon

"Itu manusiawi hyun. Kita pria normal yang memiliki nafsu. Tapi setidaknya kau masih memiliki pelampiasan, kalau aku dan Kibum hyung?" Kris ikut mengemukakan pendapatnya. Itu benarkan, setiap pria memiliki nafsu yang hanya terhalang dengan pertahanan setipis tisu jika melihat tubuh gadis telanjang yang meliuk-liuk di hadapannya, siapa yang tak akan kehilangan kontrol. Terlebih lagi di samping mereka ada kekasih mereka yang mungkin saja tiap malam menjadi objek fantasi liar mereka.

"Itu kalian, bukan aku" Kata Kyuhyun kalem. Ia mengusap perut rata Hyukjae dari luar seragamnya, gadis itu kini bersandar di dada bidangnya "Bagi ku secantik dan se-sexy apapun wanita yang menggodaku, meski ia tak memakai sehelai benangpun dan menari-nari didepanku, aku tak akan tergoda karena-" Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hyukjae "Aku jauh lebih tertarik dengan tubuh kekasihku" Bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyukjae hingga membuat Hyukjae merinding dan merona hebat.

Hyukjae langsung bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun "Pervert" Dengus gadis itu lalu pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Berhentilah berbicara kotor di depan anak kecil. Bodoh" Heechul ikut bangkit sambil menarik Tao yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah. Diikuti Kyungsoo yang menggandeng tangan Donghae yang wajahnya sama merahnya dengan Tao. Dua gadis itu sangat shok, bagaimana mungkin pria-pria itu membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum.

"Apa itu pakaian renang sexy, penari striptise, tergoda, tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun, nafsu?" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada, ia mengoceh kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut para lelaki "Tak bisakah kalian berhenti berfantasi liar tentang tubuh kekasih kalian?"

"Itu sulit noona/ Jae" Jawab para pria kompak. Jaejoong yang kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sementara para pria tertawa melihatnya.

.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**.**

**.**

**Saturday night**

**At Swimming poll **

Kini kolam renang indoor itu sudah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta yang dipenuhi dengan dekorasi keren khas anak remaja. Di pinggir kolam terdapat meja-meja yang di penuhi dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman serta sofa-sofa yang berjejer rapih.

"Wae? Kecewa dengan apa yang kau lihat? Tuan Cho" Tanya Hyukjae dengan sinis. Sepertinya gadis itu masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Pria itu kini sedang duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia "Well, aku memang sedikit kecewa" Pria itu memandang Hyukjae dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu memakai hot pans berwarna cokelat dan tank top putih lalu dibalut dengan cardigan berwarna cokelat muda. Pakaian yang cukup tertutup, sangat berbeda dengan pakaian yang di pakai oleh Heechul dan yang lainnya yang memilih memakai pakaian renang atau hot pans dan tank top saja.

"Tapi aku senang setidaknya kau sadar diri untuk tidak mengumbar propertimu pada pria lain selain aku" Lanjutnya kalem. Kyuhyun memakai celana pendek selutut dan kaus tanpa lengan.

"Ya… ya … ya… aku sangat tahu sikap posesif mu tuan Cho" Dengus gadis itu. menenggak habis jus yang dibawanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun namun masih membuat jarak aman dengan pria itu.

"Hey, jangan merajuk sayang" Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Hyukjae, merangkul bahu gadis itu agar bersandar ke arahnya.

"Lepas!" Hyukjae memcoba untuk melepaskan rangkulan kekasihnya namun tentu saja itu sia-sia. Hingga akhirnya ia pasrah.

"Berhenti merajuk. Kau tahu kan 3 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Jerman untuk olimpiade"

Hyukjae mendongak, memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya "3 hari?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Eum.." Gumam Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Pria itu mengeratkan rangkulannya. Menundukkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancungnya dapat menghirup aroma shampoo Hyukjae yang menguar dari rambut indah gadis itu.

"Aku akan pergi selama seminggu dan kupastikan kau akan sangat merindukanku"

"Hmmm… bagaimana ya?" Gumam Hyukjae, Nampak berpikir. Ia menyamankan posisinya di dalam dekapan sang kekasih "Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya. Karena aku tahu kau pasti akan besar kepala, tapi ku rasa kau benar" Tangan gadis itu melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae yang tampak tidak ikhlaas itu "Akui sajalah sayang~~ kau memang tak bisa jauh dariku" Godanya.

"Ck narsis. Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bukankah kau yang tak bisa jauh dariku? Mau bertaruh tuan Cho?" Tantang Hyukjae penuh percaya diri.

"Ani" Jawab Kyuhyun cepat " Aku tak mau bertaruh sesuatu yang sudah aku ketahui hasil akhirnya. Kalah adalah hasil yang akan aku dapat" Kata Kyuhyun kalem. Masih asik menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya "Kau tak mau berenang?" Tanyanya

"Ani, aku mau disini saja. Berpelukan dengan kekasihku yang tampan"

"Haha akhirnya kau mengakuinya"

"Yeah… sesekali menyenangkan hati kekasihku tak ada salahnya kan?"

Kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap wajah kekasihnya "Kemana perginya kekasihku yang manis, polos dan pemalu?"

"Aku disini oppa~~" Jawab Hyukjae dengan nada semanis dan seimut mungkin. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang mulai sayang" Pria itu langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping Hyukjae agar berpindah ke atas pangkuannya. Dengan cepat ia menangkup wajah gadisnya, meraup bibir pink milik sang kekasih. Hyukjae membalas ciuman itu dengan senang hati, tangannya mengalung di leher Kyuhyun. Mendapat balasan dari gadisnya, Kyuhyun makin bersemangat, kini tangannya dengan cepat berpindah ke tengkuk Hyukjae untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan!" Usul Kibum yang mulai bosan berenang. mendengar itu sontak Suho, Kyungsoo, Donghae, Tao, Kris, Heechul dan Siwon memandang kearah Kibum.

"Boleh.." Sahut Suho yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam bersama Kyungsoo "Apa taruhannya?"

"Siapa yang bisa bertahan paling lama di dalam air dialah pemenangnya" Jelas Kibum

"Apa hadiahnya?" Tanya Kris yang mulai tertarik dengan taruhan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau uang?" Usul Suho

"Tidak asik" Sahut Kris cepat.

"Yang menang boleh meminta apa saja dari yang kalah" Usul Heechul

"Yeah... apa saja asal jangan gadisku" Kata Siwon sambil merangkul bahu Heechul. Mereka berdua berada di sebelah Kibum.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas " She is not my style" Kata Kris cuek tanpa memperdulikan tatapan murka yang Heechul layangkan padanya.

"NAGA SIALAN! Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan itu" Pekik Heechul murka. Tubuhnya sudah siap menerjang Kris untuk melayangkan cakaran-cakaran mautnya, namun hal itu segera diantisipasi oleh Siwon yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh sang kekasih.

"Lepaskan Wonnie biar kuberi pelajaran dia"

"Sudahlah sayang..."

"Tenangkan dirimu noona, lebih baik kau berdoa agar kekasihmu menang dan kau bisa membalas dendam pada naga sialanmu itu" Perkataan Kibum barusan membuat Heechul terdiam sesaat lalu setelahnya ia menampilkan seringaian jahat.

"Kau benar Kibummie"

"Yang kalah harus menuruti perkataan yang menang selama tiga hari, otte?" Kibum meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya.

"Deal" Jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah dihitungan ketiga kita mulai menyelam dan kalian.." Kibum menunjuk Heechul, Kyungsoo, Donghae dan Tao yang sudah duduk berjejer di pinggir kolam "Awasi, oke!"

"Oke" Koor mereka.

"Ayo bersiap!" Mereka memakai kacamatan renang mereka.

"One" Keempat pria itu menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen yang dapat mereka hirup.

"Two"

"Three" Serentak mereka mulai menenggelamkan diri mereka medalam kolam.

.

.

"Berhentilah berbuat mesum di tempat umum hyung" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang terdapat di seberang Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae yang masih sibuk berciuman.

Panggutan bibir itu terlepas saat mendengar suara yang mengintrupsi mereka. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya melihat sang pelaku yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya "Ck, pengganggu" Dengus Kyuhyun

Hyukjae menoleh "Eh? Luhannie~~" Gadis itu berpindah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun "Kapan kau kembali dari pertukaran pelajar?"

"Tadi sore eonnie" Jawab seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Apa disana menyenangkan?" Tanya Hyukjae antusias.

Gadis itu- Luhan- terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang terkadang kekanakan itu "Biasa saja. Disini jauh lebih menyenangkan"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan, Luhan mengangguk "Oh iya, dimana adikmu?"

"Sedang bermanja-manja dengan kekasuhnya" Jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dan bersandar dibahu Sehun.

"Untung saja kau cepat pulang kalau tidak mungkin saja kekasihmu itu berselingkuh dengan adikmu. Dia bahkan mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih adikmu bersama si hitam sahabatnya itu" Cibir Kyuhyun, pria itu menyeringai ke aeah Sehun.

"Yak! hyung jangan bicara macam-macam" Protes Sehun tak terima "Aku kan hanya bercanda" Lanjutnya membela diri.

"Ck, alasan"

"YA! hyung-"

"Sudahlah Sehunnie~ kau bilang kau mau bermanja-manja padaku, kenapa kau malah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun oppa eoh?" Luhan mencoba menghentikan aksi saling ejek antara kakak beradik itu.

"Ne, kau benar Lu" Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari samping lalu menaru dagunya di pucuk kepala gadis itu "Bogoshippo chagy" Bisiknya.

"Cih.. dasar bocah" Ejek Kyuhyun memulai pertengkaran baru dengan sang adik. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

"Aku bukan bocah hyung, aku ini sudah dewasa bahkan tinggi badanku sudah hampir sama denganmu"

"Tak ada orang dewasa yang mengukur kedewasaannya dari tinggi badan, BOCAH"

"YA! Berhenti memanggilku bocah" Protes Sehun tak terima di panggil bocah oleh hyungnya.

Luhan dan Hyukjae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Cho bersaudara yang selalu saling mengejek bila sudah bertemu.

.

.

.

**Namsan Tower**

"Indah" Gumam Jaejoong yang sedang memandangi pemandangan kota Seoul. Saat ini gadis itu bersama Yunho berada di Namsan Tower melihat pemandangan lampu yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya, tangan mereka saling bertaut menggenggam, membagi kehangatan.

"Iya indah. Tapi tak seindah wajahmu boo"

"Gombal~~"

"Ani, aku serius sayang" Yunho melepas genggaman tangannya lalu beralih merangkul pundak Jaejoong "Hal terindah dalam hidupku adalah dirimu. Gadis yang mampu membuat hari-hariku lebih berwarna, membuat hidupku menjadi lebih bearti, dan menjadikanku seorang pria yang paling beruntung di dunia ini"

Yunho memandang lekat wajah cantik Jaejoong "Kau tau apa tujuan hidupku?" Tanya Yunho. Pria itu memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong, membuat gadis itu menghada kearahnya "Tujuan hidupku adalah membahagiakanmu dan cita-citaku adalah hidup bersamamu untuk selamanya. Hanya sesederhana itu" Yunho memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong "Berjanjilah boo, kau harus membantu aku untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku"

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan kekasihnya "Ne" Jawab Jaejoong lirih

Yunho tersenyum tulus "Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae" Balas Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

**Monday, At Koridor Orestad School**

Koridor lantai satu yang kini dipenuhi oleh lalu lalang para siswa yang hendak pergi ke kantin yang ada di lantai dasar ataupun bersantai di taman sekolah yang terdapat di sepanjang koridor. Disana terlihat dua gadis cantik yang kita kenal bernama Hyukjae dan Tao sedang berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali mengobrol, terkadang mereka terlihat tertawa ataupun membalas sapaan dari teman-teman mereka yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Namun langkah mereka harus terhenti saat enam orang gadis menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Jessica-ssi bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau menghalangi jalan kami" Kata Hyukjae sopan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau kau mau apa?" Tantang seorang gadis bernametag Jessica.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "Apa mauamu? Kenapa kau menghalangi jalan kami?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis "Mauku? Kurasa anak baru ini tau apa mauku" gadis itu menunjuk Tao dengan dagunya.

Tubuh Tao langsung bergetar. Kejadian dua hari yang lalu kembali terulang bagaikan video di kepalanya. Gadis itu pun menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Wae Tao-ah?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung. Pasalnya dia memang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai insiden Tao yang menumpahkan minuman di sepatu Jessica.

"A-aku tidak sengaja" Gumam Tao tak jelas sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau kena-"

"Aku rasa dia mengingat kesalahannya eonnie" Perkataan Hyukjae terpotong oleh Krystal, adik dari Jessica.

"Yeah, baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengingtkannya"

"Kau mau papa Jessica-ssi?" Tanya Hyukjae yang melihat Jessica berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan Tao.

"Aku mau nmenyelesaikan urusanku dengan anak ini. Jadi kau jangan menggangguku"

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya. Jangan ganggu Tao"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengikuti perkataanmu seperti aku mengikuti perkataan kekasihmu eoh? cih.. bahkan level kita sama untuk apa aku mengikuti perktaanmu" Jessica mengisyaratkan kepada temannya untuk menyingkirkan Hyukjae dari Tao. Isyarat itu dapat dimengerti oleh Seohyun dan Tiffany, Seohyun menjambak rambut Hyukjae sedangkan Tao menarik lengan Hyukjae agar Hyukjae menjauh dari Tao. Hyukjae berontak melawan Tiffany dan Seohyun namun tetap saja ia kalah, 2 lawan 1 itu tak adilkan.

Sedangkan Tao yang melihat itu ingin membantu Hyukjae namun sebelum ia dapat mendekat kedua lengannya di cekal oleh Yuri dan Sunny.

"Tak perlu menghawatirkan keadaannya lebih baik kau memikirkan nasibmu sendiri" Jessica menunjukkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru.

Tao membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda berharganya berada di tangan Jessica "D-darimana sunbae mendapatkannya"

"Dari laci mejamu. Wae? Apa ini sangat berharga untukmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu eonni" Sahut Krystal

"Kau tak lihat wajahnya yang seperti ingin menangis itu" Ejek Yuri

"Owh kasian cup…cup.. haha" Sunny menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

Jessica menyeringai, mencengkram dagu Tao dengan erat "Dengar! Ini semua balasan karena kau sudah dengan lancangnya menumpahkan jus di sepatu mahalku dan membuat tubuh kami terluka akibat amukan junior sialan yang entah kenapa membelamu itu"

Gadis itu melepas cengkraman pada dagu Tao lalu beralih membuka kotak beludru yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul inisial R di dalamnya. Dia berjalan kearah kolam buatan yang terdapat di taman sekolah, lalu melempar kalung itu kedalam kolam itu.

"ANDWEE" Jerit Tao sambil menangis, ia tak bisa kehilangan kalung itu. kalung itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan ibu kandungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or END?**

* * *

Maaf kalo ff nya ngebosenin. Di chapter ini udah aku selipin sedikit moment Yunjae dan Kyuhyuk ya. Untuk yang minta di panjangin ini udah panjang belum?

Untuk kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari respon readers sekalian ya… kalo yang review makin sedikit mungkin lanjutannya bakal lama atau mungkin aku discontinue tapi klo yang review makin banyak aku bakal mengusahakan untuk update cepet

Oke waktunya ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah review:

_**Eunfa lee, imgoodnite, oh chaca, guest, NovaVishy, chocorhyukie, Zakurafrezee, onkey shipper04, kt, novaanchofishy, MaxMin, dan OceanBlue030415**_

Makasih juga buat yang udah memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini

Jangan lupa review lagi ya, kasih kritikan, dan saran kalian tentang ff ini.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Preview **_

_Gadis itu melepas cengkraman pada dagu Tao lalu beralih membuka kotak beludru yang ternyata terdapat sebuah kalung berbandul inisial R di dalamnya. Dia berjalan kearah kolam buatan yang terdapat di taman sekolah, lalu melempar kalung itu kedalam kolam itu._

"_ANDWEE" Jerit Tao sambil menangis, ia tak bisa kehilangan kalung itu. kalung itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang dapat mempertemukannya kembali dengan ibu kandungnya._

* * *

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), Kris X…., Kibum X ….

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

* * *

Tao memberontak dari cengkraman Yuri dan Sunny, setelah cengkraman itu terlepas ia berlari kearah kolam, namun Jessica dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya hingga Tao tersandung dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Tao" Jerit Hyukjae. Gadis itu kembali memberontak, ia ingin menghampiri Tao namun lagi-lagi rambutnya dijambak, kali ini oleh Yuri, bukan hanya itu cengkraman di lengannya juga makin mengerat hingga ia dapat merasakan kuku-kuku tajam milik Seohyun dan Tiffany menancap di kulitnya.

"Lepas!"

"Diam kau jalang" Umpat Seohyun, sedangkan Jessica dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa puas melihat keadaan Hyukjae dan Tao.

"Jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dari tubuh kekasihku" Sontak tawa ke enam gadis itu terhenti saat mendengar suara dengan nada penuh ancaman tersebut. Keenam gadis itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara dan terlihatlah Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan penuh aura gelap, terlihat juga Sehun, Jaejoong, Kris dan Kibum di belakangnya. Refleks Seohyun dan Tiffany melepaskan cengkraman tangan mereka dari pergelangan tangan Hyukjae.

Tadi saat ia telah selesai dengan urusannya bersama Jaejoong dan Kibum, awalnya Kyuhyun mau menyusul kekasihnya ke kelasnya namun saat di perjalanan menuju kantin, ada salah satu siswa yang memberitahukannya kalau kekasihnya sedang diganggu oleh gerombolan Jessica. Hal itu membuat amarah Kyuhyun memuncak dengan cepat, apapun yang berhubungan dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae dengan mudah dapat memancing amarah seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah cepat Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat kejadian. Sehun dan Kris yang yang berpapasan dan melihat aura gelap Kyuhyun ikut mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

Dan kini pria itu berdiri tepat dihadapan keenam gadis itu, dengan ia lembut menarik lengan Hyukjae agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Jae noona, bawa Hyukkie ke uks dan tolong obati lukanya" Pintanya pada Jaejoong. Gadis itu pun menurutinya, dengan lembut ia menggandeng lengan Hyukjae menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kau juga Kris, bawa anak itu ke uks dan obati lukanya" Kris mengangguk paham, ia berjalan kearah Tao yang masih terduduk di tanah, lutut gadis panda itu terluka mengeluarkan darah akibat bertumbukkan dengan tanah. Kris memapah Tao menuju uks, pria blasteran itu memilih untuk segera menuruti perintah Kyuhyun karena ia tahu sekarang sunbaenya itu sedang dalam mood yang tak memungkinkan untuk didebat oleh siapapun. Dia pernah melihat ini sebelumnya dimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun memukuli seseorang dengan membabi buta karena kekasihnya di ganggu.

"Sehun kau urus Jung bersaudara itu" Titahnya pada sang adik yang langsung dituruti oleh Sehun tanpa banyak bicara.

"Dan untuk kalian berempat" Kyuhyun menggeram, gigi-giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan amarah yang bisa kapan saja menyembur keluar "Kalau saja kalian bukan wanita, sudah kupastikan aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian hingga kalian tidak bisa lagi menggunakannya" Kyuhyun mencengkram dagu Yuri dengan erat hingga Yuri meringis.

"Kalian salah memilih lawan. Akan kupastikan kalian akan menyesal sudah mengusikku" Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Tapi apa salah kami oppa? Kami bahkan tak melakukan apapun padamu" Elak Seohyun mencoba membela dirinya.

"Salah kalian?" Pria itu tersenyum sinis "Salah kalian telah mengganggu dan melukai seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku"

"T-tapi oppa aku-"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu, aku bukan kakakmu Seo joo hyun" Kyuhyun menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan tajam "Kau pikir karena kau adalah sepupuku maka aku akan memaafkanmu dengan mudah eoh? kau salah besar jika berpikir seperti itu"

"Mi-mianhae" Cicit Sunny

Kyuhyun tak menggubris permintaan maaf dari Sunny "Kuberi kalian waktu 30 menit untuk membereskan barang-barang kalian dari asrama. Mulai sekarang kalian bukan lagi siswa Orestad School" Ucapnya final. Pria itu berbalik, meninggalkan keempat gadis itu yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Oppa tak bisa melakukan itu pada kami" Pekik Seohyun

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan namun tak menoleh "Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan. Bahkan jika aku mau aku bisa saja melenyapkan kekayaan kalian dalam sekejap mata" Pria itu kembali berjalan, menuju tempat sang kekasih.

Kibum masih terdiam di tempatnya, dia memandang dingin keempat gadis dihadapannya "Kalian benar-benar gadis menyedihkan" Dia ikut pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

**At Departement Store**

**03.15 p.m**

"Kibum hyung keterlaluan" Keluh Suho. Kini ia sedang berada di salah satu departemen store yang ada di Seoul. Karena ia kalah taruhan ia harus rela menjadi pesuruh Kibum dan disinilah dia sekarang berputar-putar mencari pesanan Kibum.

"Itu salahmu sendiri oppa. Kau kan tahu Kibum oppa itu penuh perhitungan, jika dia menawarkan taruhan ia pasti sudah memperhitungkan hasil akhirnya" Sahut Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menemani Suho mencari handuk pesanan Kibum dengan merk yang sangat sulit di dapat.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang melakukan ini" Sunggut Suho lagi.

"Oppa kan tahu Siwon oppa sedang menghadiri rapat osis dan Kris juga sedang ada rapat dengan clubnya dan satu-satunya yang memungkinkan untuk melakukan ini adalah oppa" Jelas Kyungsoo

"Tapi aku kan tak suka berbelanja seperti ini chagy"

"Sudahlah oppa lebih baik oppa menikmati saja, anggap saja kita sedang berkencan" Kyungsoo merangkul lengan kekar kekasihnya sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuat pria disebelahnya ikut tersenyum.

"Kau benar sayang" Suho tersenyum lalu mengusak lembut ramput kekasih imutnya "Kajja kita nikmati sisa hari ini berdua"

.

.

._._._._._._.

.

.

**At UKS Orestad School**

**03.45 p.m**

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka menampakkan Kyuhyun yang berjalan masuk dengan blazer yang tergulung hingga sebatas siku. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang terduduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu. melihat sosok Kyuhyun, Jaejoong yang sejak tadi mengobati luka di pergelangan tangan Hyukjae pun menggeser tubuhnya memberikan ruang untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah kekasihnya. Tampak raut wajah khawatir yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum "Aku tak apa Kyu"

"Kau bodoh Hyukkie" Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa nada menyinggung "Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh yang lainnya? Dan kenapa kau dengan percaya dirinya membela anak itu padahal kau tahu mereka tak akan mendengarkanmu" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu Kyu. Kau, Jae eonni dan Kibummie sedang ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah, Heechul eonni dan Yunho oppa menghadiri kelas tambahan, Kris rapat dengan clubnya lalu Siwon juga sedang rapat dengan anggota osis sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Suho sedang pergi entah kemana"

"Kenapa kau tak menungguku? Tak bisakah kau bersabar sebentar saja"

"Aku pikir kau akan lama karena itulah aku tak menunggumu, aku hanya ingin segera kembali keasrama dan menyiapkan pakaianmu untuk ke Jerman nanti. Aku tak apa Kyu, ini hanya luka kecil" Hyukjae mencoba untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah" Ucapnya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam kearah luka yang terdapat di pergelangan tangan kekasihnya.

Hyukjae mengantupkan mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak menatap kekasihnya, begitu juga dengan Kris, Jaejoong dan Tao. Siapapun siswa yang sudah dikeluarkan dari Orestad School akan sangat sulit untuk mencari sekolah lain. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan itu dan mereka tahu pria itu tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap rahang Kyuhyun yang mengeras, melakukannya selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya raut wajah pria itu kembali santai.

"Tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Kyu. Kau tak perlu mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini, hanya memberikan hukuman pada mereka, itu saja sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun menggeleng "Aku sudah tahu kau pasti tak akan menyetujui keputusanku. Tapi aku akan tetap mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini. Baik itu atas persetujuanmu ataupun tidak"

Hyukjae menghela nafas "Kau memang tak pernah mau menuruti perkataanku kan"

"Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginanmu" Sergah pria itu cepat, dengan ekspresi yang tampak serius "Selagi itu masih masuk akal dan bukan permintaan untuk berpisah denganku. Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya. Tapi tidak dengan yang ini, siapapun yang sudah melukaimu mereka harus menerima akibatnya"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja. Lagipula siapa aku hingga seorang Cho Kyuhyun mau mendengarkan perkataanku" Ujar Hyukjae dengan nada dingin. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia menoleh kearah Kris.

"Kris jika kau sudah selesai mengobati Tao tolong antarkan dia kekamarnya" Kata Hyukjae. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

"Ayo eonnie kita pergi, bukankah eonnie harus kembali ke kelas untuk kelas tambahan"

"Ne" Sahut Jejoong ia berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Baik kau menang" Seru Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu "Aku tak akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini, tapi untuk hukumannya aku yang akan menentukannya dan kau tak boleh mendebatku lagi"

Hyukjae dan Jaejoong yang berdiri di ambang pintu saling tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Tao sedangkan Kris, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat lemah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lee Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah Hyukjae lalu dengan cepat dia menggendong tubuh gadis itu ala bridal style.

"Ya! Turunkan aku" Pekik Hyukjae namun tangannya dengan refleks melingkar di leher sang kekasih.

"Diamlah, kau tak punya hak untuk mendebatku untuk yang ini"

"Yang luka itu pergelangan tanganku, aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri, tuan Cho"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam nanti kau bisa terjatuh nyonya Cho"

"Ya! Margaku masih Lee bukan Cho"

Dan ocehan-ocehan itupun berlanjut terus yang membuat Jaejoong dan Kris menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat pasangan itu.

"Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun, dia pasti akan tetap kalah dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae" Gumam Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah menghilangnya pasangan Kyuhyuk.

"Begitulah jika seorang pria sudah menyerahkan titik kelemahannya pada seorang wanita, apapun akan dilakukan untuk wanita itu" Sahut Kris

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Kris, aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk pelajaran tambahan. Kau antarkan Tao sampai kamarnya ne" Pamit Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS itu.

"Ck, dasar" Dengus Kris

"K-kris-ssi kau tak perlu mengantarku aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu" Ucap Tao

Pria itu menoleh memendang Tao "Jika aku tak mengantarmu bisa-bisa Jae noona dan Hyukkie noona memarahiku. Sudahlah ayo naik!" dia berjongkok di depan Tao.

"Eh? Tak usah Kris-ssi aku bisa jalan sendiri" Tolak Tao dengan halus.

"Sudahlah cepat naik agar kita bisa cepat sampai di kamarmu"

"T-tapi aku be-berat"

"Tapi tak seberat gajah kan. Sudahlah naik saja"

Dengan ragu-ragu Tao naik ke punggung Kris, tangannya dengan refleks mengalung di leher pria itu.

Hup

Kris berdiri dan mulai berjalan, tanganya ia letakkan menyilang di bawah pbokong Tao, menjaga agar gadis itu tak terjatuh.

"M-mian Kris-ssi bisakah kita ke kolam yang tadi? Aku harus mencari kalungku" Kata Tao takut-takut.

"Dengan kakimu yang seperti itu kau tak akan bisa mencari kalung itu"

"T-tapi Kris-ssi kalung itu sangat berharga untukku" Lirih Tao.

Kris terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan masa lalu berputar di otaknya.

.

.

_**Flasback**_

"_**Zizi kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang namja pada teman wanitanya.**_

"_**Aku sedang mencari kalungku" Jawab gadis kecil yang bernama Zizi itu, gadis itu sedang sibuk mengorek-ngorek kubangan pasir yang ada di sebuah taman mencari kalungnya yang hilang.**_

"_**Jika hanya kalung kau kan masih bisa meminta orangtuamu untuk membelikannya lagi" Sahut Kris kecil.**_

"_**Tidak, kata eomma itu adalah kalung yang sangat berharga jadi aku tak boleh menghilangkannya" Jawab gadis itu.**_

_**Flasback end**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya" Kata Kris tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tak perlu Kris-ssi aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi" Tolak Tao yang merasa tak enak jika harus merepotkan Kris lagi. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Tak apa, lagipula aku yang menginginkannya"

"Gomawo Kris-ssi" Ucap Tao

"Eumm" Gumam Kris sebagai jawaban " Dimana kamarmu?" Tanyanya

"Lantai 5 nomor 95" Jawab Tao

# _#

.

.

**At Dormitory male**

**04.00 p.m**

"Kita sudah sampai tuan putri" Ujar Kyuhyun. Hyukjae yang sejak tadi membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu pun mengangkat kepalanya melihat sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini Kyu? Ini kan bukan kamarku" Protes Hyukjae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas sofa panjang yang terdapat di kamarnya "Memangnya kapan aku bilang kalau aku akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu?" Pria itu ikut duduk di sebelah Hyukjae, tak lupa ia mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Tanya gadis itu lagi, kini ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Waktu keberangkatanku ke Jerman di percepat menjadi besok"

"Besok? Itu artinya hari ini hari perpisahan kita?"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung kekasihnya dengan gemas "Jangan katakana itu, kita tak akan berpisah. Aku hanya pergi selama lima hari sayang"

"Maksudku bukan perpisahan yang sesungguhnya Kyu"

"Arra, tadi kau bilang kau mau menyiapkan pakaianku. Ayo siapkan, anggap saja latihan sebelum kau benar-benar menjadi nyonya Cho"

Wajah Hyukjae langsung memerah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun "Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus membelikanku satu cup besar es krim strawberry"

"Iya yeobo, aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Pria itu tersenyum tampan sambil mengelus surai halus kekasihnya, sedangkan wajah Hyukjae sudah merah padam mendengat panggilan Kyuhyun untuknya "Masih ada lagi?" Tanya pria itu.

Hyukjae memasang wajah berpikir yang sangat menggemaskan "Eumm… aku mau cake strawberry dan waffle dengan toping strawberry serta lumuran cokelat diatasnya"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ne" Hyukjae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah aku akan membelikannya untukmu" Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mendial salah satu nomor yang ada di kontak, posel itu ia letakkan di telinganya. Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya bingung '_bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang akan membelikan pesanannya? Lalu kenapa ia malah menelpon?' _begitulah kira-kira yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

"Belikan aku satu cup besar es krim Strawberry, cake strawberry dan waffle dengan toping strawberry serta lumuran cokelat di atasnya" Kata Kyuhyun mengulangi pesanan Hyukjae pada seseorang yang sedang ia telpon.

"…..."

"Ne, aku tunggu" Setelah itu pria itu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membelikan pesananku, tapi kenapa kau malah menyuruh orang lain" Cibir Hyukjae

"Untuk apa mempunyai anak buah jika tak disuruh-suruh, mereka ku gajih untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aku perintahkan" Jawab pria itu kalem "Lagipula mereka membelinya dengan uangku, jadi aku rasa itu masuk hitungan memebelikan kan"

Hyukjae hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sulit jika harus berdebat dengan kekasihnya itu, ia punya seribu alasan untuk membenarkan semua perkataannya. Jadi gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berjalan ke lemari pakaian sang kekasih untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya selama lima hari ia berada di Jerman.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School**

**05.30 pm**

Matahari hampir pulang ke peraduannya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 . Para siswa kelas 9 dan 12 baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing setelah sejak tadi mereka mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan sebagai bekal mereka untuk menghadapi ujian akhir yang semakin dekat.

"Tadi kau kemana saja chagy? kenapa kau keluar lama sekali?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kita kenal sebagai pewaris keluarga Jung yaitu Jung Yunho pada sang kekasih yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tangan kedua insan itu saling bertautan. Mereka hendak kembali keasrama mereka untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah Yunnie, membicarakan masalah keberangkatanku ke Jerman bersama Kyuhyun dan Kibum"

"Begitukah? Haah sepertinya aku akan sangat meridukanmu Boo, lima hari tanpamu bagaikan neraka bagiku" Ucap Yunho hiperbolis.

"Kau berlebihan Yunnie" Jaejoong memukul ringan lengan kekasihnya "Keberangkatanku akan di majukan menjadi besok, jadi hari ini saat terakhir kita bertemu sebelum lima hari kita tak bisa melihat satu sama lain"

"Mwo? Ish padahal kita belum saling melepas rindu"

"Selama aku disana kan kita bisa saling menghubungi lewat video call Yunnie, itu bisa menjadi sarana pelepas rindu kita"

"Tapi kan tetap saja aku tak bisa menyentuhmu Boo, hanya bisa melihat visualmu tanpa bisa menyentuhmu sama menyiksanya dengan tak dapat bertemu denganmu"

"Kau berlebihan Yunnie. Sudah ya aku mau ke kamarku dulu" Pamit Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai di depan asrama wanita " Bye Yunnie"

Chup~~

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho dengan kilat, hal itu membuat namja Jung itu terdiam terpaku pasalnya baru kali ini Jaejoong berinisiatif duluan biasanya harus Yunho yang berusaha untuk memulainya.

Dengan cengiran bodohnya namja Jung itu berjalan ke arah asrama Pria yang terletak bersebelahan dengan asrama wanita sambil terus memegangi bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School Park**

**06.00 p.m**

Kris, namja blasteran China - Kanada itu berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai satu menuju kolam yang di jadikan tempat pembuangan kalung milik Tao. Tadi dia sudah berjanji pada Tao bahwa dia akan mencarikan kalung itu jadi sebagai pria sejati dia harus menepati janjinya kan.

Saat jaraknya sudah semakin dekat dengan kolam itu, dahinya mengernyit bingung melihat keenam gadis yang tadi mengganggu Tao dan Hyukjae itu sedang berada di dalam kolam seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, sedangkan di pinggir kolam ada Sehun yang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya didada.

"Sehun-ah" Panggilnya pada hobaenya itu.

"Oh Kris hyung sedang apa disini?" Tanya namja albino itu bingung.

"Aku kesini ingin mencari kalung si gadis panda itu" Jawab Kris jujur.

"Eh? sejak kapan hyung peduli pada orang lain?" Tanya Sehun "Ah... aku tahun! Hyung menyukai gadis panda itu kan haha... mengaku saja hyung" Goda Sehun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang sudah dilayangkan Kris padanya.

"Sialan kau bocah albino. Jangan mengada-ada aku membatunya hanya karena aku kasihan padanya"

"Benarkah? Kau yakin hyung? haha" Sehun masih tetap menggoda Kris.

"Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak bodoh" Desis Kris, pria itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah kolam "Sedang apa mereka disitu?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mencari kalung gadis panda itu. mereka yang membuangnya jadi mereka juga yang harus mencarinya"

"Kalau begitu percuma aku ke sini"

"Haha iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Hyung kembali saja ke asrama nanti jika kalung itu sudah aku temukan akan aku berikan padamu"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya "Kenapa kau berikan padaku? Kenapa tak langsung saja kau berikan pada Tao?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Agar kau tampak keren di depannya hyung, dia pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padamu karena kau sudah menemukan kalungnya"

Plak

Kris memukul kepala sehun "Berenti bicara yang tidak-tidak bodoh" Setelah itu pria blasteran itu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan elusan sayang dari Kris.

.

.

.

.

**At Taman Bunga**

**07.30 p.m**

Seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah bingungnya berjalan disebuah taman bungan yang terdapat di belakang asrama. Gadis itu berjalan tak tentu arah sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai iris matanya menangkap bayangan seorang namja sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Gadis itu menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Kibum-ssi?" Panggilnya, pria itu menoleh kearahnya "Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Aku sedang menikmati keindahan langit. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini Donghae-ssi? Bukankah ini asrama pria?" Tanya pria itu kepada sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"Ah i-itu sepertinya aku tersesat" Kata Donghae sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Kibum tersenyum "Itu wajar untuk siswa baru sepertimu" Katanya "Kemarilah" Kibum meminta Donghae untuk mendekat kearahnya. Donghae pun duduk di bangku yang sama dengan Kibum, tepat di sebelah pria itu.

"Lihatlah keatas Donghae-ssi, pemandangannya sangat indah"

Gadis itu refleks mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat langit cerah yang berhiaskan kelap-kelip bintang. Sangat indah.

"Indahkan?" Tanya Kibum

"Ne" Jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum " Ini indah sekali Kibum-ssi" Lanjutnya.

"Karena itulah dulu aku sangat suka menghabiskan waktuku disini bersama seseorang" Kata pria itu, matanya menatap lurus kearah hamparan bintang dilangit "Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa ke tempat ini seorang diri" Ia tersenyum miris.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Donghae, ia memandang wajah Kibum dari samping.

Kibum tersenyum, namun bukan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya tapi senyum kerinduan dan kepedihan "Karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain" Katanya tanpa memandang kearah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya dapat terdiam meresapi perkataan Kibum, '_siapa gadis yang Kibum maksud?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati

Sementara itu dari salah satu kamar di asrama pria terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Donghae dan Kibum dari balkon. Orang itu tersenyum, tampak sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Kibummie" Ucap orang itu lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delet?**

* * *

Hai, chapter 5 update… maaf kalo lama dan rada pendek dari chapter sebelumnya, karena jadwal kuliah yang makin menggila aku jadi ga sempet ngetik.

Mulai dari chapter ini aku mutusin untuk ngasih keterangan waktu dan tempat biar readers ga bingung. Gimana? Gimana? Masih tertarik buat lanjut ga?

Buat yang request moment KrisTao, YunJae, SuDo dan KiHae itu udah ada secuil moment mereka. Klo untuk KyuHyuk disetiap chapter, aku pasti bakal bikin moment mereka walau Cuma sedikit tapi pasti bakal tetep ada mereka. Untuk SiChul, HunHan dan DaeBaek/ KaiBaek nanti ya gantian.

Next chap udah mulai masuk konflik buat salah satu pair… siapakah itu?

Waktunya ngucapin makasih buat :

**Eunfa lee, OceanBlue030415, sutrii eea, peachpetals, , polarise437, Wu zi rae kts, , maxmin, onkey shipper04, novaanchofishy, zakurafrezee dan para Guest**

Makasih udah mau baca, review, follow dan favorit FF abal aku :-)

Jangan lupa review lagi ya :-)


	6. Tanya-tanya

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngeriview, memfollow dan memfavoritkan ff ini :-)

maaf sebelumnya ini bukan update-an, aku cuma mau tanya pendapat readers sekalian.

jadi aku kan rencananya mau buat FP di facebook, nah di FP itu niatnya aku mau nge-share spot-spot dan foto-foto para cast yg main di ff highschool love story ini trus aku juga mau nge-share flasback gimana proses jadian para couple. kira-kira pada minat ga?

aku tunggu ya jawaban kalian...

oh iya update-an next chap nya sabtu minggu depan ya, bakal ada HunHan, DaeBaekKai, Sichul dan Kris yang kebingungan...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Preview **_

_Kibum tersenyum, namun bukan senyum bahagia yang terlukis diwajahnya tapi senyum kerinduan dan kepedihan "Karena ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain" Katanya tanpa memandang kearah Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae hanya dapat terdiam meresapi perkataan Kibum, 'siapa gadis yang Kibum maksud?' Tanyanya dalam hati_

_Sementara itu dari salah satu kamar di asrama pria terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Donghae dan Kibum dari itu tersenyum, tampak sebuah kelegaan yang terpancar di wajahnya._

"_Lepaskan aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri Kibummie" Ucap orang itu lirih._

* * *

Title : Highschool love story

Author : Baby baek

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Hyukjae

Main Pairing : KyuHyuk (Kyuhyun Eunhyuk) Slight : YunJae (Yunho Jaejoong), SiChul (Siwon Heechul), SuSoo (Suho Kyungsoo), KrisTao, KiHae, DaeBaekKai.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16 tahun)

Lee Hyukjae (16 tahun)

Kim Kibum (16 tahun)

Lee Donghae (16 tahun)

Wu Yifan/ Kris (15 tahun)

Huang Zitao (15 tahun)

Choi Siwon (16 tahun)

Kim Heechul (17 tahun)

Jung Yunho (17 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (17 tahun)

Do Kyungsoo (14 tahun)

Kim Jumyeon/ Suho (16 tahun)

Lee Luhan (15 tahun)

Choi Sehun (14 tahun)

Lee Baekhyun (14 tahun)

Jung Daehyun (14 tahun)

Kim Jongin (14 tahun)

Leght : Multichapter

Rating : T- M ( kapan aja bisa berubah jadi M )

Genre : Romance/ Frienship

Warning : Genderswitch

Don't like Don't Read

Don't forgot review

* * *

**At Dorm male**

**Tuesday, 06.30 A.M KST**

Pagi ini cukup cerah walau hawa musim dingin sudah sedikit mulai terasa. Cho Kyuhyun yang pagi ini akan berangkat ke Jerman masih saja bergelung dibawah selimut tebalnya, menyusuri pulau mimpi, entah apa yang pria itu impikan. Sangat berbeda dengan Hyukjae yang kini sudah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian untuk sang kekasih, sebenarnya sudah sejak tadi gadis itu mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun tapi pria tak kunjung terbangun.

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali membangunkan keasihnya dan kali ini ia harus berhasil kalau tidak nanti Kyuhyun bisa saja ketinggalan pesawat karena terlambat.

.

.

.

Hyukjae POV

"Kyu~~ ayo bangun" Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Yaish…. Ia sulit sekali dibangunkan, kalau begini terus nanti dia bisa terlambat.

"Kyu~ bangun, kalau kau tak bangun sekarang nanti kau bisa terlambat" Kini aku mencoba untuk menepuk-nepuk pipinya sambil sesekali mencubit hidungnya agar ia terusik.

Dan voila! Aku berhasil, terlihat dahi Kyuhyun yang sedikit berkerut.

"Good morning baby~" Ucapnya dengan nada serak, tepat sesaat setelah ia membuka matanya

"Morning" Balasku, aku mengelus-elus pipinya "Ini sudah pukul 06.35 kyu, kau harus segera bangun" Ku tarik tangannya, agar ia bergegas untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Eung..berikan au morning kiss ku dulu baru setelah itu aku akan bangun"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, meski begitu aku tetap mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan..

Chup~

Aku mengecup sekilas pipinya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi sayang~ aku mau disini" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku "No no no, aku tak akan memberikanmu morning kiss di bibir. Kau bau, belum mandi" Ucapku sambil menutup hidungku.

"Berani mengataiku bau eoh?"Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. Entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tak enak.

Benar saja ia mulai bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan perlahan mengampiriku, satu langkah ia maju maka akan menjadi satu langkah aku mundur, itu terus terjadi hingga aku benar-benar tak bisa mundur lagi. Shit! Kenapa harus ada tembok disaat seperti ini.

"Tak bisa kemana-mana lagi eoh?"Tanyanya masih dengan seringaiannya yang berhasil membuatku meletakkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhku, memerangkapku dalam kungkungannya lalu wajahnya mulai mendekat.

"K-kyu kau mau ap-apa" Ucapku gagap, sial! Kenapa dia semakin terlihat tampan dengan wajah sedekat ini.

Bukannya menjawab ia malah tersenyum miring yang membuatnya seribu kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Ya tuhan sepertinya aku sudah mulai tergila-gila pada pria ini.

"Tak perlu taku sayang~ aku hanya ingin-"

Ia tak menyelesaikan perkataannya karena bibirnya malah menyerang bibirku, memanggut bibirku dengan lembut hingga aku menutup mataku menikmati ciuman dari kekasihku ini.

Hyukjae end POV

.

.

.

Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia menggigit bibir bawah Hyukjae, meminta akses untuk masuk ke dalam gua hangat milik kekasihnya. Hyukjae yang mengerti keinginan Kyuhyun pun menurutinya, gadis itu membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah terampil milik sang kekasih untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena kebutuhan oksigen akhirnya Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Menikmatinya hmm? Bukankah tadi ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau ia tak ingin mencium aku karena aku belum mandi" Sindirku yang sukses membuat wajahnya memerah.

Aah~ betapa menggemaskannya kekasihku ini

"I-itu aku mm… a-aku" Ucapnya tak karuan, haha menggoda kekasiku memang sangat melihat wajahnya yang memerah, rasanya aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Wae hmm?" aku menelusuri wajahnya dengan punggung tanganku, gadisku memejamkan matanya, sepertinya ia sedang menikmati sentuhan tanganku di wajahnya.

Ia bungkam dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah kini semakin merah seperti buah kesukaannya.

"Tak bisa menjawab hmm?"Aku menempelkan dahiku di dahinya, hingga wajah kami sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku dan juga aroma tubuhnya yang selalu membuatku ketagihan untuk menghirupnya lagi dan lagi.

Wajahnya sempurna, sangat sempurna, sepertinya dia adalah gadis paling sempurna di dunia ini dan dia adalah baiknya tuhan padaku hingga membiarkan bidadarinya untuk kumiliki.

"Masih belum terbiasa dengan ciumanku?Bahkan kita sudah 2 tahun bersama tapi kenapa wajahmu masih saja memerah jika kucium?"

"Karenaciumanmuterlalumemabukkan" Ucapnya cepat hingga aku tak dapat menangkap apa yang ia katakana.

"Ne?kau bilang apa barusan?"

"I-itu k-kau harus segera mandi dan bersiap-siap" Ucapnya dan mendorong tubuhku dengan cepat hingga kungkunganku terlepas "A-aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu" Ia langsung buru-buru keluar dari kamarku.

Mwo? Tadi dia bilang apa?

Kyuhyun end POV

.

.

.

**At Incheon Airport**

**07.30 A.M KST**

Hyukjae, Yunho, Kris, Sehun, pasangan SuDo dan SiChul sekarang sedang berada di bandara Incheon untuk mengantar kepergian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Pelukan perpisahan dan ucapan-ucapan penyemangat mengalir untuk mengiringi kepergian Jaejoong, Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang akan pergi ke Jerman untuk mengikuti olimpiade.

"Jaga dirmu baik-baik, jangan lupa memakai mantelmu karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba dan udara disana pasti akan dingin, makan yang teratur dan jangan lupa untuk mengabari aku setibanya kau disana" Ujar Hyukjae panjang lebar, membuat yang lain terkekeh geli karena Hyukjae berbicara sudah seperti seorang eomma yang melepas kepergian anaknya.

"Siap captain. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik ne, aku tak mau saat aku pulang ada satu goseran di tubuhmu"

"Arraseo tuan Cho"

Kyuhyun memeluk kekasinya dengan erat, melesakkan hidung mancungnya ke pucuk kepala Hyukjae, menghirup wangi shampoo Hyukjae yang berbau Freesia sambil memejamkan matanya. Pria itu yakin pasti disana ia akan merindukan aroma tubuh kekasihnya.

"Jaga hatimu dan matamu untukku" Ucapan Hyukjae barusan membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Aku bisa menjamin bahwa hatiku dan seluruh tubuhku hanya untukmu sayang~" Pria itu mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Hyukjae. Dia akan menjadi pria terbodoh didunia jika dia sampai menghianati kekasihnya demi wanita lain. Hell no, ia tak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Maaf mengganggu acara lovely dovey kalian" Celetuk Kris yang sedari tadi sudah mulai bosan melihat pasangan di sekitarnya saling bermesraan "10 menit lagi pesawat akan segera berangkat" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya.

"Kita harus segera pergi Kyu, kibummie" Kata Jaejoong

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sejak tadi merangkulnya "Aku pergi dulu Yun" Gadis itu mengelus lembut pipi namjanya.

Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pipinya "Hati-hati Boo dan jangan lupa hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai"

"Eumm" Jaejoong bergumam sebagai jawaban

"Saranghae" Ucap Yunho sebelum pria itu mengecup bibir kekasihnya.

"Semuanya terimakasih sudah mau mengantar kami, kami pergi dulu ne" Jaejoong berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Ne, hati –hati di jalan eonni" Sahut Kyungsoo

Kyuhyun memandang wajah kekasihnya sejenak sebelum ia mencium bibir pink sang kekasih cukup lama bibir keduanya saling menempel namun tak ada lumatan, hanya saling menempel.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang"

"Eum.. hati-hati" Hyukjae mengelus pipi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh god… aku benar-benar seperti sedang menonton drama percintaan secara live" Cibir Sehun yang sejak tadi melihat adegan lovely dovey sang kakakbersama kekasihnya.

"Diamlah albino, jika kau mau kau bisa melakukannya dengan Luhan" Celetuk Heechul

"Semuanya aku pergi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun "Dan kau albino, selama aku pergi jaga calon kakak iparmu" Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Sehun.

"Ne ne ne" Jawab Sehun malas.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menyusul Jaejoong yang sudah siap untuk Chek-in.

"Aku pergi dulu Hyukkie" Pamit Kibum sambil mengusak rambut Hyukjae, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak mereka masih kecil.

"Ne..hati-hati Kibummie" Hyukjae tersenyum hangat pada sang sahabat.

"Semuanya aku berangkat ne, bye" Pamit Kibum

"Bye Kibummie hati-hati" Sahut Suho

"Pastikan saat kalian pulang, kalian membawa piala" Sambung Siwon yang dibalas acungan jempol olehKibum yang kini sudah mulai berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Nah sekarang waktunya kita kembali ke sekolah, ayo!" Ajak Yunho.

.

.

.

.

**At Orestad School**

**12.30 P.M KST**

Sekarang waktunya bagi para siswa Orestad School untuk beristirahat, entah untuk mengisi perut mereka ataupun sekedar untuk bersantai mengistirahatkan otak mereka sejenak sebelum mereka melanjutkan pelajaran memusingkan yang akan menmeras otak mereka.

Begitu juga yang dilakukan oleh Hyukjae dan teman-temannya yang seperti biasa pergi ke kantin dan berkumpul dimeja favorite mereka.

"Jadi hari ini Tao tak masuk sekolah?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Kyungsoo yang memang satu kelas dengan Tao.

"Ne eonnie, Hae eonni bilang kaki Tao terkilir hingga dia kesulitan untuk berjalan"

"Coba saja kemarin ada aku sudah aku cakar-cakar wajah si Jessica sialan itu" Ucap Heechul

"Sudahlah eonnie tak perlu dibahas lagi, ngomong-ngomong dimana Siwon dan Yunho oppa?"

"Oh mereka sedang menemui kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan acara yang akan diselenggarakan untuk memperingati ulang tahun sekolah kita" Jelas Heechul

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun sekolah, tahun ini apa yang akan kita tampilkan?" Sahut sebuah suara yang membuat Kyungsoo, Heechul dan Hyukjae menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hai Baek " Sapa Kyungsoo

"Hai, Kyungie ,Chulie eonnie dan Hyukkie eonnieku yang paling kusayang" Balas Baekhyun sambil memeluk leher Hyukjae.

"Tumben kau sendirian Baek? Biasanya kau akan selalu diikuti oleh si Jung dan si hitam" Tanya Heechul.

"Mereka sedang bermain basket bersama Kris oppa, Suho oppa dan Sehun. Tebar pesona pada para gadis kurang kerjaan yang selalu berteriak-teriak "Oppa~~Kyaaa~Oppa kalian tampan sekali" Kata Bekhyun sambil menirukan gaya fansgirling yang sering ia lihat.

"Ha ha wae? Kau cemburu? Takut mereka berpaling darimu eoh?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamus kehidupan Lee Baekhyun" Ucap Baekhyun penuh percaya diri.

Pluk

"Aduh" Ringis gadis mungil bernama Baekhyun itu saat merasakan seseorang menepuk kepalanya cukup kencang.

"Jangan bicara begitu Baek nanti kau bisa termakan oleh perkataanmu sendiri" Nasihat Luhan yang baru saja datang bersama Donghae dan langsung duduk dibangku kosong yang terdapat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Ck, harusnya eonnie mendukungku bukan malah menjatuhkanku. Memangnya kau mau adikmu yang cantik ini patah hati karena dipermainkan oleh si duo mesum itu eoh?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Bukannya kau yang mempermainkan mereka?" Sindir Luhan tepat sasaran hingga membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Serius Baek, siapa sebenarnya yang kau cintai diantara mereka berdua?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya "Molla" Jawabnya cuek

"Tapi Baek, kau tak boleh terus-terusan menggantungkan perasaan mereka seperti itu. Jika kau tak menyukai mereka lepaskan mereka dan biarkan mereka mencari kebahagiaan mereka yang lain" Hyukjae angkat bicara menasehati adik sepupunya itu.

"Bukan aku yang menahan mereka eonnie, tapi mereka yang tak mau pergi dariku" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Haah... sudahlah mari kita ganti topic pembicaraan ini, lebih baik kita membicarakan tentang apa yang akan kita tampilkan saat ulang tahun sekolah nanti?" Kata Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar Kyungie, tapi serius eonnie aku tak mau menarikan sexy dance lagi, bisa mati aku ditangan Sehun" Kata Luhan, yang diangguki oleh Hyukjae, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun wajah mereka tampak mengernyit ngeri saat bayangan kekasih mereka dengan wajah dinginnya muncul diotak mereka.

"Acara ulang tahun sekolah?" Tanya Donghae bingung.

Heechul, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatian kearah Donghae" Kau belum tau ya?" Tanya mereka kompak dan Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Setiap tahun sekolah kita akan merayakan ulang tahun sekolah dengan mengadakan sebuah festival, setiap siswa boleh membuat stand entah itu untuk menjual barang lelang, atau semacamnya yang biasa ada difestival sekolah dan diakhir acara akan ada pertunjukan music dan kita boleh menampilkan bakat seni kita" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"Festival itu juga dibuka untuk umum dan seluruh uang yang dihasilkan akan disumbangkan untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan" Sambung Kyungsoo.

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, cukup mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kyungsoo dan Heechul" Lalu kalian mau menampilkan apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Itu dia yang sedang kami pikirkan apa kau ada ide Hae eonnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Donghae.

"Eummm... Siapa saja yang ikut?" Tanya Donghae

"Tentu saja kami ber-lima, Jae eonni, kau dan Tao" Jawab Hyukjae

"Mwo? Aku juga?" Tanya Donghae kaget sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja" Koor Heechul dan Baekhyun kompak sambil ber-highfive ria.

"Kita buat girl group saja, menari sambil bernyanyi" Usul Hyukjae, mendengar usul Hyukjae semua mata langsung tertuju kearahnya "Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae heran saat ditatap oleh teman-temannya.

"Kau genius eonnie" Pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Baiklah sudah diputuskan kita akan tampil sebagai girlband" Putus Heechul "Kalian setuju?" Tanya Heechul pada temannya yang lain.

"Ne~" Jawab Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Donghae kompak.

"Woow kalian kompak sekali" Sahut sebuah suara bass yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

"Sudah selesai main basketnya Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang menghampirinya, pria itu memelukl eher Luhan dari belakang.

"Eumm begitulah Xiaolu baby" Sahut Sehun yang membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Luhan.

"Dasar bocah manja" Cibir Kris.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku hyung"

"Cih dalam mimpimu bocah" Dengus Kris yang kini sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk disebelah Donghae.

"Hai, baby Baek" Sapa Jongin pada Baekhyun yang tak menggubrisnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Chagy? Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk begitu hmm?" Kini giliran Daehyun yang bicara pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya "Tanyakan saja pada diri kalian sendiri, dasar namja pabbo" Setelah itu Baekhyun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Jongin dan Daehyun saling bertatapan, lalu mereka memandang kearah Luhan berharap Luhan dapat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sang gadis pujaan.

"Molla" Luhan mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tak tahu menahu dengan sikap adiknya.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua segera menyusul Baby Baek kalian sebelum diasemakin marah pada kalian" Ucap Hyukjae yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Daehyun dan Jongin, kedua pria tampan itu langsung berlari kearah perginya sang gadis pujaan mereka.

.

.

.

.

**At koridor Junior Highschool building**

Baekhyun yang sedang kesal berjalan dengan sangat cepat sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, bibirnya mengerucut imut.

"Baby Baek tunggu kami" Seru dua suara bass yang sangat dikenal oleh Bekhyun membuat gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Ya! Baby Baek" Seru dua pria yang kini sudah berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun, salah satu dari mereka mencekal lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberontak, gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan cekalan ditangannya "Lepas Kim Jongin"

"Kau kenapa baby?" Tanya Daehyun lembut, tangannya terangkat, mencoba untuk menyentuh Baekhyun tapi langsung di tepis oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Baby kau kenapa? Apa kami melakukan kesalahan?" Kini giliran Jongin yang bertanya.

"Jangan baby baby aku. Kalian pikirkan saja sendiri" Jawab Baekhyun ketus "Lepaskan tanganku Kim Jongin"

"Aniya" Seru Jongin

"Sebelum kau mengatakan apa salah kami, kami tak akan melepaskanmu" Ucap Daehyun.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya lalu memutar bola matanya malas "Sudah kubilangkan kalian pikirkan saja sendiri" Katanya masih dengan nada ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga tak akan melepaskan tanganku" Ucap Jongin keras kepala.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal "Ck.. kalian itu benar-benar menyebalkan, suka tebar pesona dan suka ingkar janji aku benci kalian"

Daehyun dan Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung 'sebenarnya apa salah mereka?' kurang lebih itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka berdua.

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama diantara mereka bertiga, hingga Deahyun menepuk dahinya cukup keras sampai menimbulkan suara.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Daehyun "Pertama kau marah pasti karena kami lupa membelikan makan siang untukmu tapi kami malah bermain basket dan kedua kau cemburu karena saat kami bermain basket disana akan banyak gadis-gadis yang menjerit heboh, makanya kau bilang kami suka tebar pesona benarkan?" Daehyun tersenyum lebar dengan analisisnya.

Baekhyun merenggut "Iya untuk yang pertama dan tidak untuk yang kedua. Tak ada kata cemburu dalam kamus hidup seorang Lee Baekhyun"

"Ha ha ha akui sajalah baby, kau memang cemburu kalau kami dikerumuni gadis lain, kau takut kami meninggalkanmu dan tidak memperhatikanmu lagi kan" Goda Daehyun.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah "M-mwo? ya! Aku tidak cemburu pada kalian Jung Daehyun pabbo"

"Haha tapi wajahmu mengatakan lain baby Baek" Jongin ikut menggoda Baekhyun hingga wajah gadis itu makin memerah " Kau tak perlu khawatir baby, kami tak akan berpaling pada gadis manapun karena kami hanya mencintai Lee Baekhyun sampai kau dapat memilih diantara kami berdua"

"Ish… sudahlah lepaskan aku! Aku mau kembali ke kelas saja, kalian menyebalkan" Ucapnya menghempaskan cekalan tangan Jongin lalu berlari menuju ruang kelasnya.

.

.

.

**At Taman asrama Orestad School**

**19.00 P.M KST**

Hyukjae sedang duduk termenung dibangku taman itu, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat resah setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari appanya. Sudah hampir 2 tahun appa, eomma dan eonnienya pindah ke London untuk mengurus salah satu cabang restaurant milik appanya, hingga meninggalkan Hyukjae tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Setidaknya itulah alasan yang appanya pakai saat appanya berpamitan pada Hyukjae, namun entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa ada alasanl ain yang menjadi alasan pindahnya appa, eomma dan eonninya.

Tadi sore appanya memberi kabar bahwa appa, eomma dan eonnienya akan kembali ke Seoul dua minggu lagi, Hyukjae senang mendengar kabar itu tentu saja karena ia sangat merindukan keluarganya tapi... entah kenapa ia merasa resah, ia belum siap bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, ia takut kembali menyakiti perasaan sang kakak.

"Minnie eonni~" Ucapnya lirih sambil mengusap sebuah gambar lukisan wajah sang kakak "Mianhae jeongmal"

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan sedang terduduk di salah satu sofa santai yang ada di kamar asramanya sambil membaca buku. Pria itu membaca buku yang merupakan sebuah novel misteri dengan sangat serius, hingga sebuah ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuatnya terganggu. Dengan malas ia berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya, membuka pintu itu hingga sesosok pria berkulit sangat putih muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Annyeong hyung~" Sapa pria itu yang ternyata adalah Cho Sehun adik dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"CK, untuk apa kau kesini eoh?" Tanya sang pemilik kamar dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Hey, Calm down Kris hyung" Ucap Sehun "Aku kesini ingin memberikan ini padamu" Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru pada Kris.

Sang pemilik kamar yang ternyata adalah Kris itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Ini apa?'

"Itu kalung milik si gadis panda itu hyung"

Kris mengernyitkan alisnya "Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Kenapa kau tak langsung saja memberikannya kepada Tao?"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda "Kan sudah aku bilang agar hyung terlihat keren di depan gadis panda itu makanya aku memberikannya pada hyung, anggap saja ini sebagai bantuan yang kuberikan agar kau bisa melakuakn pendekatan dengan gadis panda itu" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"YA! Albino berhenti memanggilnya gadis panda, dia punya nama dan lagi aku sedang tidak melakukan pendekatan dengan Tao, jadi berhenti bicara sembarangan"

"Ha ha ha sudahlah hyung kau tak perlu mengelak aku tahu kau tertarik pada si gadis panda. Sudah ya aku mau kembali ke kamarku dulu, aku mau menelpon baby Xiaolu dulu, bye hyung semoga berhasil kkk" Setelah menggoda Kris, Sehun langsung berjalan pergi kembali kekamarnya dengan kekehan yang membuat Kris naik darah.

"Dasar albino sialan!" Umpat Kris sambil membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kris kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia duduk dipinggir ranjangnya. Pria blasteran itu memutar-muta rkotak beludru yang ada ditangannya, menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan membukanya atau tidak? Tapi karena rasa penasarannya pria itupun akhirnya membukanya, ia penasaran memangnya seperti apa bentuk kalung itu sampai-sampai si gadis panda itu tak mau kehilangan kalung ? tunggu kenapa ia malah ikut-ikutan memanggil Tao dengan panggilang gadis panda? ck, ia tertular ke-pabboan si albino ternyata.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak beludru berwarna biru itu, mengambil sebuah benda yang ada didalamnya. Wajahnya tampak shok saat melihat benda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Gimana? Masih mau lanjutkah? Kalau masih mau lanjut jangan lupa review ya…. Maaf klo ff nya msh banyak kekurangannya.

Untuk chapter ini aku mau minta review 20 aja dari ratusan orang yang baca aku Cuma minta 20 review aja ko.

Kalo yang review nyampe segitu aku bakal update setiap hari sabtu 2 minggu sekali, tapi klo engga nyampe segitu mungkin chap depannya bakal lebih lama.

Maaf ternyata di chap ini masih belum bisa kasih SiChul moment, mungkin chap depan sama sekalian KiHae momentnya dan moment couple lainnya juga. Disetiap chapter aku pasti bakal selipin Kyuhyuk moment.

Oh iya aku buat FP di facebook, di FP itu bakal aku share foto dan flashback yang nyeritain tentang gimana kisah para cast bisa pacaran. Sebenernya aku udah ngeshare foto cast nya tapi FP nya msh sepi. Kalo kalian mau bisa langsung like FP nya (_**SM fanfiction**_) atau kalo ada yang mau kenal sama aku bisa hubungi aku lewat FB aku namanya : _**Na Ya.**_

Oke segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, see you next chap :-)

Special thanks buat :

**Sutra eea, , guest, Polarise437, Augesteca, peachpetals, novaanchofishy, Wu Zi Rae KTS, zakurafrezee, Huang Lee, MaxMin, OceanBlue030415**

Makasih udah mau nyempetin buat review, makasih juga buat yang udah follow, dan favorite ff ini.

**Don't forget to review again**


End file.
